Ratchet: Star Poof
by EdwardDunder
Summary: Alternate timeline during the events of the first game: Time can change people. Especially if time itself has been changed. That change had decided to have Ratchet save the galaxy at a young age, because no one else will.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Orvus and Sigmund were going through The Great Clock and enjoying idle chatter, taking care of a few problems along the way. While going through a room there was a light rustling in the plants nearby.

"Is someone there?" Orvus asks, the plants giving a light rustle in response.

"We are not going to hurt you."

"Unless your evil." Sigmund pipes up.

"Sigmund," Orvus lightly scolds, "Now don't pay any mind to Sigmund. There was some Teratrops running amuck. Why don't you come out?"

The plants rustled some more and a small orange furred figure stood up.

"Is that... a Lombax?" Sigmund asks in disbelief. "How did a Lombax child get into The Great Clock to begin with?" he thought. Orvus was also slightly taken aback by this tiny visitor, but smiled benevolently and slowly approached the child.

"How did you manage to get all the way out here little one?" Orvus asked, the child stayed quite, slowly backing up from Orvus.

Orvus chuckled and said "It's alright, we aren't going to hurt you and we aren't mad. You're safe here." As the child stopped backing away from Orvus, he was able to get closer and see that the child was a boy, hurt, dirty, and thin.

"Sigmund, I am going to take this child in for awhile." Orvus announced, putting his arm warmly around the child's shoulder, attempting to give him comfort.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Sir? What if he's working for someone?" Sigmund asked.

"I don't think that is the case. Especially with this wound," Orvus said sadly, "Now, what is your name little one?" Orvus smiled. The child looked down.

"I don't like their name..." he mumbled. Orvus assumed that the child meant the name that was given to him. Probably given to him by the same people that hurt him.

"Then how about _I_ give you a name? Now what would be a good name for a Lombax."

* * *

 _Date: XXXXXXXX_

 _I'm getting married tomorrow. I like him just fine, I mean we are friends. But I don't love him. Sure our curiosity got me pregnant but that doesn't mean we should get married like my mother wants._

 _What should I do?_

* * *

 **End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Planet Veldin**

Everyone in a small town just outside of the Kyzil Plateau was going about their usual business in the open air market. People shopping, vendors chatting with their customers, and a few children skipping school. At a fruit stand with a burly vendor, had his back turned to the main street to grab some more apple-like fruits and upon hearing a clatter he turned around. To find some bolts by his bolt drawer.

"You just keep getting faster don't you?" he asked out loud to seemingly no one, picking up the bolts and counting them.

"There's a few bolts too many here." the fruit vendor said.

"Did you count your fruit, Joe?" a child's voice rang out in response. Joe turned to the apple like fruit closest to him and took a quick count, finding one too many missing.

"Planning on going somewhere?" Joe asked, tuning back around and lightly jumping in surprise at seeing a Lombax child in an over-sized orange hoodie beaming up at him.

"Ratchet, please stop doing that..." Joe sighed.

"But I do it all the time shouldn't you be used to it by now?" Ratchet asked, "And I think I can get my ship running now so I'll be leaving today." Ratchet said, jogging off.

"You sure? You know that you're welcome to stay here." Joe called after him, extending the same offer he did almost every day.

"I don' wanna be in an orphanage." Ratchet yelled back in response. All Joe could do is sigh.

"You don't have to stay in the orphanage you know."

* * *

At the Kyzil Plateau, Ratchet was sitting on the hood of his dark orange ship with a box in front of him. While munching on the apple-like fruit he experimented with the various cords and parts that were coming out of the box.

"I don't think this is working either..." he mumbled sadly, "The ship wont fly and there aren't parts for it anywhere." Ratchet flopped back, his arms stretched out in annoyance, the fruit still in his hand. He lay there for a while, slowly finishing his food then throwing the core lazily off to the side. Ratchet sighed and sat up.

"It's a stupid idea," Ratchet breathed out, standing up, "But not like there is much else I can do." Ratchet then took in a deep breath and put his hands around his mouth.

"Orvus! I need a new Robotics Ignition System!" Ratchet yelled up to the sky. He waited a minute with his ear cocked up to the sky, shrugged, then turned around. Right as he turned his back the sound of an ear-shattering roar came through the atmosphere and Ratchet turned around with slumped shoulders watching something crash into the ground.

"I should have tried that sooner..." he mumbled, looking in the direction of the new crash site. He hopped off of the ship and started to sprint to the site.

Only to skid to a halt and sprint back to his ship.

"My satchel!" Ratchet remembered, climbing up into the cockpit. Once he had his satchel with his wrench inside he hopped back down, making sure to close the hatch, and dashed off again.

On the way to the crash site he came across the local Horny Toads. A bit of a challenge but he knew how to easily take care of them. After dodging, and whacking away some of them, Ratchet went through the skeleton of an a old ship and came across an enemy he had never seen before.

"Waoh!" Ratchet backpedaled from a robot balanced on top of a glowing white ball. The robot noticed him and shot an electric beam out towards him. Ratchet quickly backed up, allowing the beam to easily miss him.

'Huh. Short range,' Ratchet thought. He looked at his surroundings for a way to either get around the bot, or to disable it. Seeing no path around he decided to try and climb on top of the support beams of the old ship. As he started to climb he noticed that the robot's electric beam didn't follow him. Though when the energy pulse had run it's course the bot fired again directly at him, still missing.

'If I'm fast enough I could probably get by him.' Ratchet thought, scooting to his left. When the bot had to recharge his weapon again Ratchet waited until it fired, then ran around the right side of the path only to be faced with another bot. He skidded to the edge of the bend, waiting to get electrified. Both bots fired.

And missed.

Ratchet mocked them with a "ha!" and waited for his chance to get around his next enemy.

Getting around the next three bots was easy as Ratchet used the robots pattern to make them destroy each other. He bolted around the last one, now close to the crash site. Around the crash site there were four more bots, but this time he was ready for them and the area was wide enough for Ratchet to easily go around them all. He was glad they didn't try to chase after him.

Looking at the crash site Ratchet sighed, "There's not much I can salvage..." He went into the small crater, being careful not to touch any of the burning hot metal or to get to close to the flames still dancing along the hull of the ship. In the center he found a shiny square with a round top. He tapped it, testing it's temperature, and finding it cool to the touch, picked it up hopping to salvage the only part that seemed to have survived the crash and placed it in his satchel. After looking around for any more salvageable pieces and finding none he left the crater and ventured back to his ship.

* * *

Back at his ship, Ratchet sat his lone 'prize' on a small ledge near his ship. He then started to go back to work on the Robotics Ignition System, still trying to get the darn thing to work. While his back was turned, the thing he had picked up activated itself showing off large green eyes and an antenna with a gently pulsing red dot at the top. It expanded both feet and arms, gaining an extra six inches of height, and walked up to Ratchet. After quietly studying him for a minute the little robot spoke up.

"Interesting."

"Yee!" Ratchet squeaked, falling off the crates he was standing on and landing on his rear with an "oof" while the crate on the top of the stack toppled off the opposite direction.

"You are quite clever for a child." the robot observed, watching Ratchet moan slightly on the ground.

"Well I have to be to get anywhere." Ratchet responded slightly annoyed and picking himself up.

"Speaking of," Ratchet said lowly as he scowled at the silver toaster, "Where did you come from? This is a pretty barren planet and I don't remember anyone like you being here before."

The robot blinked in confusion.

"I would have to check the ship's computer to be certain of where I came from, but I am certain that I had crashed here." the robot said. Hearing that he had crashed Ratchet took a closer look at the robot.

"Ah! You're the thing that I picked up!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I see. Thank you for taking me out of the crash site. Though I do need to leave this planet, perhaps you know of someone that could help me?" the tiny robot asked, "Is there anyone else close by that has a ship? Also, are there any hero's that you look up to?" the robot asked, not wanting to endanger the child and thinking that he should have a few people that he looks up to.

"I don't know if anyone else here has a ship and the only hero I've heard of went missing. Why?" Ratchet asked.

"Because of this," the robot said as it opened up a tiny compartment in it's body. An info bot sprung free, automatically playing a video. Ratchet watched the clip playing on screen with mild interest. A red skinned alien wearing a pin-striped suit explained that his race was going to raid planet Novalis for it's natural resources by force. His goal being to build a new planet for his species. He even warned the residence to stay out of the way. When the video was done playing, the info bot went back into the robots compartment.

"Well those people are toast. I could get you to Kerwan to look for someone but..." Ratchet trailed off looking away and rocking back on his heels with his hands behind his back.

"But?" the robot asked.

"My ship is kinda broke." Ratchet said sheepishly. The robot slightly narrowed his eyes, looking up and down the ship.

"Your Robotics Ignition System is broken." the little robot piped up, holding up a finger matter-of-factly.

"How did you do that?" Ratchet said in disbelief.

"I happen to be equipped with the latest in Robotics Ignition Systems. I can start any ship but," the robot paused, "perhaps we should get your parents, guardian, or some other adult who would know how to fly a ship. This task is too dangerous for a child."

"Can't," Ratchet shrugged.

"Why not?" the little robot asked curiously.

"'Cause no one else knows how to fly a ship and my parents are on Kerwan. I... sorta snuck out." Ratchet gave a sheepish grin, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Then let us hurry to Kerwan. I am sure that your parents must be very worried about you." the robot said with concern.

"Alright. By the way, I never got your name." Ratchet said as he started climbing up into his ship.

"My serial number is B5429 si-" B54296* got interrupted when Ratchet's wrench slipped from his satchel as he was climbing up, making a 'clank' sound as it landed on B54296's head.

"Oops! Sorry!" Ratchet apologized, looking back at B54296.

"Your name's kinda long to say. How about I call you 'Clank'?" Ratchet asked with a smirk.

"Clank is fine. What is your name?" Clank asked as he picked up Ratchet's fallen wrench.

"I'm Ratchet." the boy said as he leaded over to pick up his wrench that Clank was holding up to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ratchet."

"Well we should get going now." Ratchet said and at that moment two threatening looking ships appeared in the sky above them.

"Yes let us make hast." Clank said hopping up onto the ships hood. Though Ratchet was frozen in place, kneeling on the hood of his ship and keeping his eyes on the ships in the sky.

"Ratchet hurry, there is no time." Clank said in what sounded like slight panic and giving Ratchet a light push toward the cockpit. Ratchet snapped himself out of his fear and climbed into the pilot's seat. With Clank's help he started up the ship and they left Planet Veldin.

* * *

 _Date: XXXXXXXX_

 _I was waiting outside the court house waiting for the wedding when the one that I love showed up. I ran up to him. I was so happy!_

 _But he stepped back._

 _It looked like he had been crying._

 _The first thing he said to me was that my hair had been cut. I agreed while looking down. Then putting on a brave face I looked at him saying that I had also been made to wear a white dress._

 _Like who does that anymore! It's so archaic!_

 _Then he kissed me. I didn't even notice that he had gotten close to me._

 _He broke the kiss and was going to step away._

 _But I wanted him to stay._

 _I wanted to marry him._

 _When I suggested that we should elope and escape to some backwater planet in another galaxy he stopped me._

 _He's so kind and gentle that it was startling to hear him yell._

 _He told me that he came to say goodbye and wish me happiness._

 _And he left._

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**

B54296* - Clanks incomplete serial number


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Planet Kerwan**

They had entered the atmosphere of Planet Kerwan with no difficulty and had found a place to land in the large city of Metropolis. Once on the ground, Ratchet opened the hatch and they both jumped out.

"Oof!" Ratchet grunted. When he had landed the weight of his satchel threw him off balance just enough for him to fall forward.

"Are you alright, Ratchet?" Clank asked.

"Yep!" Ratchet chirped jumping to his feet. They started down a flight of steps when Clank spoke up.

"Are you telling the truth about your parents?" Clank asked and saw Ratchet flinch at the question then quickened his pace.

"Of course. Why would I lie?" Ratchet said cheerfully.

"I do not know. But this does not look like a residential area. Should you not have landed where you live?" Clank asked. Ratchet had stopped walking and had to take a moment to think.

"Well... This is where the ship is always parked..." Ratchet said slightly nervously, starting forward again.

"I do not think that is the truth." Clank said, taking note of Ratchet's nervousness.

"Well it is." Ratchet said in a tone to hopefully end the conversation.

"You seem nervous." Clank stated.

"No I'm not." Ratchet said defiantly.

"Alright," Clank said, hoping that a small agreement would help the child relax, to put his guard down, a bit.

"Then let us go to your parents house. Do you know the address?" Clank asked.

"No."

"How about a way to communicate with them?"

"Nope."

"Then-"

"Look. I got you here so go find your hero ok." Ratchet said defensively and ran off to the left.

"Ratchet, please wait! You should not go off on your own!" Clank pleaded. Clank would have caught up with Ratchet if it wasn't for a towering obstacle course. Ratchet had heard Clanks footsteps and looked down behind him.

"Leave me alone!" Ratchet yelled and continued to climb. Clank looked up at Ratchet with amazement and worry. How could a tiny child climb half way up a wall so fast! Clank snapped out of his amazed worry when Ratchet's foot slipped and he yelped in surprise.

"Ratchet! Ratchet, please! Come down from there before you hurt yourself!" Clank pleaded. Ratchet had regained his footing and sighed in relief. He then sent a glare down at Clank.

"Why do you care so much! We just met!" Ratchet asked angrily. Clank opened his mouth to respond, but no answer would come. Why did he care about this Lombax child so much?

While Clank was pondering this, Ratchet had managed to scramble to the top of the course. Once Ratchet had caught his breath, he looked back down at Clank.

Who was no longer there.

"Good riddance." Ratchet huffed out and steeled himself for what was to come. He had made the first obstacle course many times before and even though he had always tried the second tower right after, he had never been able to scale it. Let alone get to it in the first place.

'I'll do it this time.' Ratchet thought as he got his wrench out and jumped up to the rail. Only to miss. He jumped and missed again. Ratchet groaned in anger.

"Come on." Ratchet jumped again, and missed the bar yet again.

Across the way, a large womanly robot had stopped doing her jumping jacks. She was glaring at the child with a look that said, 'Great, that little furball is back.'

Back with the jumping Lombax child, he was going to give it one last try.

And missed for the 12th time. Sighing Ratchet decided to sit for a while to ponder his predicament. He really didn't want to give up this time. Sitting down on a nearby crate he realized that he was sitting on a crate. He smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Duh!" Ratchet hopped off the crate and got behind it. He pushed and at first it didn't budge, so Ratchet tilted it to role it onto it's side. He kept this up until the box was right where he needed it. He then climbed on top of the box and got his wrench out.

Ratchet then looked over to the last island in the course, seeing a large robot looking towards him.

"Hey Helga! I'm going to beat it this time!" Ratchet yelled with glee, sticking his tongue out at her. He wasn't sure if Helga had heard him or not, but he could have sworn he heard her 'harumph', because a second later her head was turned up and away form him. That made Ratchet giggle gleefully.

He jumped up and as soon as his wrench was hooked over the bar Ratchet quickly grabbed onto the other side as he started sliding down the rail.

"Alright!" Ratchet yelled in excitement.

When he got to the end, he was stopped by a round ball. This caused Ratchet to swing forward hard, making him loose his grip, and fall flat on his back. Ratchet coughed as the wind was knocked out of him and just laid there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clank was stuck.

After Ratchet's question, which still puzzled Clank, he decided to go in search for Ratchet's parents. If they even existed. A social welfare office would be a good place to start.

But the large, gun toting Blargian with a mean looking robot dog were standing in the way. The first time he tried to pass them the dog charged at him. Clank thought briefly about fighting them off, but with him being only a little over two feet tall it would probably not end well.

* * *

Back with Ratchet, he felt well enough to breath properly and got up to start the next course.

If he could jump over these small islands.

Counting the one he was standing on there were three floating pieces of ground that he had to jump across to get to the next main obstacle tower. Maybe if he gained enough speed he could make it? Ratchet backed up as far as he could go, ran forward, then leapt.

* * *

While Clank was running.

He thought that if he was sneaky enough he would be able to get past the Blarg and their robot dogs. All Clank wanted to do was find a citizen to get directions to a social welfare office or even a hospital to ask if there was a Lombax family here.

* * *

Mean while, Ratchet was having considerable difficulty with this obstacle tower.

He had barely managed to jump across all of the islands, having to scramble up the ledge after every jump.

But these moving platforms had proven to be a challenge...

Ratchet took a device out of his satchel. It was an emergency rescue radio. He had received it the first time he had tried the obstacle course. Helga had to come and save him when he was barely half way up.

Remembering how mean she was then, he shoved the device back into his bag. He watched the moving platforms carefully, trying to time his leaps just right to get across.

* * *

With Clank at a loss for how to advance further. He was finally able to get around the Blarg and their "pets". But the one in the helicopter was an entirely different matter. He had tried to run past it already but nearly got hit. The pilot was a good shot with his machine guns.

"Hey! The little robot over there!" Clank heard a woman yell. He looked over to his right and saw a Cazar woman waving her hand out of her hover-car window. Clank merely pointed to himself in a silent questioning of 'Do you mean me?'.

"Yeah! Need a lift?" the Cazar woman asked. Clank was a little puzzled as to why a random stranger would offer him a ride but took her up on her offer anyway.

"Yes, that is very kind of you!" Clank yelled over to her. The Cazar woman turned her hover-car around and brought it to the edge of the bridge.

When it was close enough she opened the passenger door and Clank jumped in.

"You must be new here to be trying to walk on the pathways." the Cazar woman said after Clank had closed the door.

"Yes, I am new here. What exactly is happening?" Clank asked.

"That Blargian, Chairman Dreck, sent some of his troops here to keep us occupied. My name's Kira by he way." Kira said, throwing a kind smile to Clank.

"My name is Clank," Clank introduced, "Miss Kira, may I ask you a question?" Kira hmm-mmed in response.

"Do you work at a medical facility? The reason I am asking, is that there is a Lombax child that I am worried about." Clank asked at noticing Kira wearing royal blue scrubs and her hair pulled up into a tight bun.

"Yes, I do, and does this child have green eyes, orange fur, and wearing nothing but a dark orange hoodie?"

"Why, yes. Do you know him?" Clank asked. Kira let out a sad sigh.

She pulled over and kept her eye out for a chance to turn around.

"Is it safe to assume that he is here in Metropolis." Kira asked, seeing a break in traffic and pulling out into a u-turn.

"Yes h-"

"Then he's at the obstacle course."

* * *

Ratchet was now at the top of the obstacle tower. He was breathing hard and holding his left arm. While battling the course he had fallen a few time and had gotten hurt. Nonetheless he kept at it.

Once he had mostly caught his breath he looked around for a crate to stand on. As soon as he spotted one he limped over to it and started to roll it towards the rail with slight difficulty. Ratchet got it to the rail and climbed on top.

"This is gonna hurt..." Ratchet mumbled and jumped, doing the same thing as last time only with teeth gritted in pain.

* * *

Clank and Kira saw what Ratchet was doing and Kira sped up to reach the end of the obstacle course. As soon as she stopped the hover-car, she rushed out, Clank following after.

Ratchet was actually glad to see them as he was sliding down. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle the jerk of the round stopper at the end. Which was right in front of him.

"Let go!" Kira yelled, spreading her arms to catch Ratchet, Ratchet let go and flew right into Kira, causing her to fall back with the impact.

Ratchet could feel a wave of tiredness rush over him but refused to let it take him over. He rolled off of Kira, ignoring her gentle suggestions of staying still, and stood up as tall as he could facing Helga, who had witnessed everything.

"I win," Ratchet declared.

"So it seems you have. BUT! I'm not just going to hand the sving shot over to you. Helga said waging a finger in a 'no no' fashion.

"What!?" Ratchet screeched, forgetting his tiredness. Hearing this Kira had sat up and glared at Helga.

"He got injured going through that and your not going to compensate him!" Kira said incredulously. Ratchet then got an idea.

"You know what? It's fine." Ratchet said and shrugged, exaggerating a wince.

"You can just pay for my hospital bill." Ratchet happily said, turning away from Helga and trying hard not to mischievously stick his tongue out.

"Here take it you little brat." Helga spat, throwing the swing shot near Ratchet. Ratchet turned around quickly in surprise. Wasn't Helga going to argue about this?

"I don't have time to play with you and I don't vant a lawsuit.*" Helga snorted, and hopped onto a hover-taxi that conveniently showed up.

Everyone just stood there in confusion until Ratchet started to wobble. Kira hurried over to him, bent down to his level, and made him look at her. Clank had ran up to them and watched Kira quickly examine Ratchet.

"No signs of a concussion. Possible deep tissue damage to your arm and your limping. Also you are definitely exhausted." Kira picked Ratchet up carefully, who only half halfheartedly protested.

* * *

Clank was glad that Ratchet let the doctors and nurses take care of him. During this time Clank had learned that Ratchet was in fact an orphan. At the moment Ratchet was sleeping in a room that looked like he lived there. There was a brace on his right ankle that was sticking out of the blue and purple patterned blanket. His left arm was held close to his body in a fabric brace to keep him from using it. Ratchet would be released from the hospital in approximately two to three weeks with no use of his arm for up to eight weeks.

The next day he was gone.

"So he's already at S level." Kira said sadly. She placed the tray of food she had brought for Ratchet down on the white nightstand by the empty bed. Clank looked up at her questionably.

"S level?" Clank asked.

"It's a security level that thieves and hackers get. There are different levels a person can obtain depending on how easily they can get in and out of a secured area. This room is secured at level S, meaning that anyone level C, D, E, and F cannot escape." Kira explained, leading Clank out of the room and to the reception desk.

She told the nurse on duty that Ratchet was gone and to reschedule all of her appointments at which the nurse giggled, making Kira give her a questioning look.

"We always reschedule your appointments when that child is here." the nurse on duty explained with laughter in her voice. Kira just gave an 'oh' look.

When Clank and Kira left the hospital Kira went strait for her hover car.

Only to find it missing

"That little shit..." Kira grumbled, her hand in a fist.

"If I may Doctor Kira, someone else may have taken your vehicle. I do not think it would be good to blame Ratchet when there is no proof that he took it or not." Clank said, which helped Kira to calm down.

"You're right. At least some of the lessons that I taught him seemed to have stuck unlike the manners I tried to teach him."

* * *

After calling for a cab they headed straight to a place nearby where Clank had first met Kira. Al's Robo Shack near the stone bridge.

After paying the cab fee they entered the shop and as soon as the owner, Big Al, saw them he said, "He's in the back."

Kira nodded in acknowledgment and went to the back of the shop.

Where she found Ratchet fast asleep on a scrap parts pile, a box looking project slipping from his right hand.

"Your ankle is only going to take longer to heal like this." Kira said under her breath. She bent down to pick up Ratchet and as she was doing so, Ratchet started waking up. He groaned and half pushed himself out of Kira's arms, Kira let Ratchet go gently so as not to accidentally jar his injuries.

"Ratchet come on. I can bring you back here once your ankle has healed, but right now you need to rest." Kira tried to coax the child. Ratchet hobbled over to another scrap pile and started rummaging through it.

"I have to fix my ship." he mumbled tiredly. He pulled out a small part from the pile, looked at it for a while, then plopped down and started to tinker with the box that was slipping from his hand earlier.

Kira just squatted in defeat. She really didn't know how to handle this mysterious child, and it was only thanks to Clank that she had learned his name.

Speaking of Clank. Where was he? Kira looked around and saw no signs of the little robot. She then heard sounds coming from the front of Al's shop.

Seeing as Ratchet was doing well, and probably not going to go anywhere for a while, Kira got up and went to see what Clank was up to. When Kira got to the front she had to hold back a giggle when she saw Clank on Al's desk with propellers coming out of his head and where his arms use to be.

"Doctor Kira, do I look cool?" Clank asked upon noticing Kira.

"Heehee, I'm not an expert on that so you should ask Ratchet."

"It's ok." they heard Ratchet say in an uninterested voice. Al looked at Ratchet sternly.

"You didn't take any of the good or expensive scraps did you?" Al asked, his hands in a fist on his hips.

"Can you test this." Ratchet asked, ignoring what Al said.

"And what are you suppose to say when asking for a favor?" Al said, now crossing his arms.

"I'll use the good scraps." Ratchet threatened in a dead voice. Al glared at him then held out his hand for the box that Ratchet was tinkering with.

"You're suppose to say 'Please', Ratchet." Kira lightly scolded as Ratchet placed the box in Al's hand.

"I'll remember next time." Ratchet said unapologetically.

"That's what you said last time." Al grumbled causing Ratchet to earn a stern look from Kira. While Kira was silently scolding Ratchet she noticed that some of the stains on his light blue hospital cloths were not from digging around in the scraps.

"Ratchet, why don't I carry you?" Kira asked, coming up with a plan to see if Ratchet was hurt even more.

"No, I'm fine." Kira got a little annoyed by Ratchet's response. He was suppose to say "No thank you".

"Ratchet," Clank said, reminding them that he was still there, "Do you know where Kira's hover car is?"

"That's right," Kira exclaimed, "Ratchet, did you take my hover car?"

"No. That's stealing," Ratchet said looking a bit confused. The "no stealing" lesson diffidently stuck.

"All right, I'm done testing it." Al interrupted, handing the device back to Ratchet, "And you're 100 years too young to build a R.I. System** from scratch." Ratchet's ears drooped at the news. Kira felt a little bad for him.

"C'mon Ratchet, you don't need a ship. You can stay here." Kira said reassuringly.

"Now lets head back to the hospital, ok? After you tell me who has my hover car." Kira said, having a feeling that if Ratchet didn't take her vehicle then he at least saw who took it.

"I think I saw them..." Ratchet said, looking down.

"You 'think'?" Kira said, poking Ratchet's face a little below his eye, making him wince.

"Someone hit me and I didn't see their faces..." Ratchet pouted, "They were wearing weird capes..."

"If you didn't take Doctor Kira's vehicle then how were you able to get here?" Clank asked, remembering what Kira had told him about walking being nearly impossible unless you wanted to get shot.

"I took a cab." Ratchet responded matter-of-factly.

Kira wondered how Ratchet could get bolts at his age. She hoped he wasn't doing something sketchy at his age.

Before going back to the hospital they made a stop at Ratchet's ship so he could grab some of his stuff. Once he had gathered what he wanted they headed back to the hospital.

Ratchet tinkered with his device along the way.

* * *

 _Date: XXXXXXXX_

 _We actually eloped!_

 _Yesterday my best friend encouraged me to chase after the one I loved and I was able to catch him before he got on the shuttle._

 _Right now we are waiting for the ship to Veldin._

 _My husband to be is worried about the child but I've assured him that the baby will be fine._

 _The baby will just have to be born on Veldin, that's all._

 _No big deal._

* * *

 **End Chapter Two**

I don't vant a lawsuit.* - There are no signs say that children shouldn't be on the dangerous obstacle course.

R.I. System** - Abbreviation of Robotics Ignition System


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Planet Eudora**

Two weeks had passed since Ratchet was hospitalized. Kira was able to convince Ratchet to not leave the hospital until his ankle was healed. What helped with that persuasion was giving Ratchet scrap parts to tinker with.

During this time, Clank had gotten a part-time job. Mostly to pay Big Al for the Helipack upgrade (even though Al told Clank not to worry about it), but also to find Ratchet easier if he were to ever disappeared again.

Just like today.

Clank sighed as best a robot could at seeing the empty room. Why couldn't this child stay put for more then one day without an incentive!?

Before leaving the hospital Clank made sure the staff knew that Ratchet had left once again. He called a taxi and headed to where Ratchet had landed his ship. Once there, Clank was glad to see that the ship was still there and that Ratchet was with it.

Clank paid the taxi and went up to Ratchet.

"Do you believe that the R.I. System you made will work?" Clank asked, causing Ratchet to jump slightly from being startled, and causing the crates he was standing on to wobble. Once the crates had steadied he let out a relieved sigh and turned to face Clank.

"Could you _stop_ scaring me," Ratchet asked, "Also, I don't _believe_ it will work I _know_ it will work." Ratchet declared, turning back to working on his ship.

"Did you have Al test it?"

"I don't _need_ him to test it." Ratchet sneered.

"Ratchet, you really should have-"

"Will you leave me alone!" Ratchet screamed as he turned back to face Clank, a hint of fear in his voice. "You've been bugging me for two weeks! 'You should do this, you should do that, you shouldn't do this or that and you should stay here to be doted on in an orphanage'."

"Now I did not say-"

"I don't care! Don't tell me what to do!" Ratchet screamed. There was a silence between them for a moment and Ratchet decided to turn back around.

"Ratchet, you must remember that you are only six years old and y-"

"But I'm not a normal six year old..." Ratchet said with a hint of sadness.

"What do you me-"

"Clank," Ratchet interrupted, "I'm going to leave. I don't care if you follow me _in another ship_ , but don't get too close to me ...You could get hurt." Ratchet warned, finishing some final adjustments on his ship.

"I do not understand. Why would I be the one getting hurt?" Clank asked, watching Ratchet close a panel on his ship then climb up and into the cockpit.

"You just will." Ratchet said as the hatch closed. Clank backed away from the ship as it was starting up. Was the scrap made R.I. System going to work?

"Please work please work please work." Ratchet begged, getting nervous. It would be a little embarrassing if he was stuck here after what he had said to Clank.

Ratchet pulled up on the joystick and pushed on the thrusters. 'Now I have to retie that block...' Ratchet thought at feeling the wooden block on the pedal wiggle more than it should.

The ship lifted up and started to move forward.

"Alright, let's see if I can get to that logging place." Ratchet murmured.

* * *

Clank watched as Ratchet flew away on his ship, amazed that his scrap made R.I. System worked. When he couldn't see Ratchet's ship anymore he looked back down to head back to Dr. Kira's apartment where he had been staying.

And saw an info bot.

Clank walked up to the info bot to activate it and watched the video that played.

A large robot with green and grey coloring gives a greeting to Chairman Drek. Chairman Drek informs the robot, a lieutenant, that he is behind schedule. The robot assures him that everything is going smoothly as a logging robot whacks and destroys the one next to him. As a closing Drek reminds the lieutenant to not fail.

Now Clank was even more worried about the child.

"Clank! Did you find him?" Kira asked as she ran up to the robot.

"Yes, though I was unable to prevent him from leaving, I may know where he went."

* * *

Ratchet was able to land his ship on a clearing at the logging site on planet Eudora. He hurriedly jumped out and opened a panel on the side. His ears instantly drooped when smoke came out and he got a look at the damage.

"Now I'm stuck..." Ratchet mumbled. The R.I. System that he made was charred in places and a piece was coming close to falling off. Using the sleeves of his hoodie to protect his hands, Ratchet removed the system and placed it on the ground to cool off.

"Well... Which way should I go first?" Ratchet asked himself, deciding to go ahead and explore. In front of him there were big blue robots and small yellow robots cutting down trees.

'Nope!' Ratchet thought and immediately turned around and headed towards a door slightly behind his ship. When the door didn't open as he approached it he looked around for another way to get through. Or around.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to take this ship...?" Kira asked Clank. After Clank had explained to Kira about where Ratchet might be they started to look for a ship.

They found one that looked like it would fall apart on start up.

"It will be fine. All I need is to get to Planet Eudora. Once I am there I will find Ratchet and return with him in his ship." Clank explained, getting the ship ready for take-off.

"All right..." Kira said in an unsure tone of voice and pulled a card out of her pocket, "Contact me when you find him?"

"Of course."

* * *

Ratchet was currently trying to climb the rocky hill that the building he was trying to get into was built into. He was having a lot of difficulty as his left arm was still in a sling.

Ratchet looked up and sighed, deciding to slide down the hill in defeat.

"Now what do I do..." he mumbled, bringing his knees up to his chest as he sat down and wrapped his arm around them. He looked at the door and noticed the lock on it. 'Maybe I can hack it.' Ratchet thought and got up to examine it.

The lock had three holes in it with a small circular screen showing three red lights around the edge and three laser lights with each being on a different ring.

"So... Line up the lights?" Ratchet headed to his ship and climbed up into the cockpit and started rummaging for something to use to get that lock open.

* * *

As soon as Clank entered Euroda's atmosphere he had to abandon the ship as the computerized landing mechanism went kaput and shortly crashed into the side of a canyon.

Clank was able to land himself safely with the help of his helipack and started to look around for the child.

He counted himself lucky when he spotted Ratchet's ship to his left.

Clank quickly ran up to the ship and jumped up on the hood to look into the cockpit. As he half expected, Ratchet was not in there.

Looking at his surroundings again he guessed that Ratchet had not gone into the clearing where small yellow, and large blue, logging bots were. So the only conclusion was that the child had went through the open door that Clank just spotted.

Clank jumped down from the hood of the ship and headed to the door idly wondering if it was locked before. He headed through the building, which was really just a corridor and went to the edge of the cliff that it was on.

"How did you get down there?" Clank asked Ratchet who had somehow gotten across and down the canyon to a ledge that was approximately three to four yards away.

"I climbed." Ratchet said from where he was sitting cross legged as if it was the most obvious answer in the universe.

"But now you are stuck are you not?" Instead of feeling down, Ratchet got flustered.

"I-I'm not stuck! I got tired climbing down here! It's not easy with one arm!" Ratchet crossed his arms the best he could in a huff and turned his head away from Clank. Clank faintly smiled, and then walked backwards from the edge. Getting a running start, Clank leaped from the edge and activated his propellers to glide to Ratchet.

"That was cool." Ratchet said to himself, hoping that Clank didn't hear him.

"Now, I am unable to get us back up there. Though I believe that if we can get to that bolt crank over there and turn it, we may be able to get out of this canyon." Clank explained. Ratchet nodded and got up, following Clank to the edge near the cliff wall on their side.

"This gap is quite small. Do you think that you can jump over this?" Clank asked.

"Yeah, no problem! I already jumped gaps bigger then this so it'll be easy!" Ratchet said with pride.

"Alright. I will go first, in case you happen to fall short." Clank said and hoped over. Ratchet backed up as far as he could to get a good running start. He ran then leaped over the gap. When he landed on the other side he started to fall backwards and Clank quickly caught him and pulled him forward, causing Ratchet to fall forward onto his knees.

"Th-that was close." Ratchet breathed in relief. Clank also made a sighing motion, glad that he was able to catch him in time.

"Now, let's try to turn that bolt." Ratchet said with determination. He fished his wrench out of his satchel, put it around the bolt, and pushed to turn it right.

It didn't budge.

"How about I help you push." Clank offered. Ratchet looked back at him and nodded. After some effort they got the bolt to move and kept turning it until it sunk into the ground.

Ratchet stared at the bolt dumbfounded while Clank looked around.

"Is that it!?"

"Ratchet! Up there!" Clank said, pointing up to two yellow floating devices.

"Swing shot hooks," Ratchet exclaimed and fished out his swing shot, "Hey Clank, help me tie this on.*" Ratchet said, also fishing out some rope.

"I will help you this time due to our situation. But next time you need to say 'please'." Clank said as he started to tie the swing shot securely onto Ratchet's hand.

"Alright." Ratchet said, not really meaning it. Once it was fastened, Ratchet tested its hold.

"It feels tight enough. Um..." Ratchet paused, starting to feel sheepish, "You should probably hang onto me... you know, so you can get across as well..." Ratchet was a little embarrassed because before he was trying to push Clank away, but now they truly needed each other.

"Of course." Clank said and Ratchet turned his back to Clank so he could hold on.

Once Clank had a good hold onto Ratchet, Ratchet activated his swing shot and once it latched onto the hook they swung out into the canyon. Clank then briefly thought if Ratchet had had practice before now, and started to fear for their lives.

At the highest point Ratchet could get to, he had the swing shot let go of the first hook and as they were falling he quickly had the swing shot latch onto the second one. Once again, Ratchet waited until he was at a high point then deactivated the swing shot, aiming for the ledge ahead of them. Clank was not going to take chances with this and activated the propellers that came from the top of his head. With the added glide they were able to land safely on the ledge.

"Your propellers are really handy," Ratchet said, going to the edge and looking down, "For a second I didn't think we would make it."

"Ratchet," Ratchet turned his head to Clank, "We should turn this bolt to advance further."

"Oh yeah." Ratchet jogged over to Clank who was by the bolt crank. Ratchet took his swing shot off and got his wrench out to put around the bolt.

With Clanks help they turned the bolt until it sunk into the ground. This time some round yellow platforms lowered enough for them to jump across.

The catch being that they were moving up and down.

"No~ I don't want moving platforms..." Ratchet wined, sinking to his knees. Clank had sympathy for the boy. This looked to be a very difficult challenge, and with them both not having the longest legs in the universe, it was quite unlikely that they would not be able to get across.

'But maybe the helipack could provide enough lift.' Clank thought and turned to Ratchet.

"I believe if we work together and time the jumps correctly, we should be able to get across." Clank could see that Ratchet didn't really want to try. He couldn't blame him. One false move and they would fall to their deaths. But they couldn't wait here.

"How..." Ratchet asked.

"I will have you hold onto my back-"

"With one arm?" Ratchet raised an eyebrow.

"So long as you do not do anything else with your arm I believe there will be no harm in taking the sling off."

"Ok then what?" Ratchet asked as he took the sling off and put it in his bag.

"When I tell you to jump, I would like for you to leap as high and as far forward as you can. During that time, I will activate my helipack and we should be able to land." Clank explained and even though the question of 'What if we don't make it?' was on Ratchets mind he decided not to voice it. It was better to hope for the best then to dwell on the worst.

"Alright, Clank, let's do this."

* * *

They had managed to make it all the way across, having a close call at every platform. Ratchet was on his hands and knees, panting in relief. Clank sat next to him, also relieved that they had made it.

"How does your arm feel?" Clank asked. Ratchet rolled over onto his back and lifted his arm, holding it straight in the air.

"Alright I guess." Ratchet said, letting his arm flop back to the ground.

"If your arm starts to hurt, be sure to put it back in the sling, alright?" Clank instructed.

"Alright." Ratchet responded while Clank headed towards the bolt crank that was there.

"Do we have to do that now...?" Ratchet groaned. He really didn't feel like getting up. He wanted to eat and take a nap.

"If we do this now you will be able to take a nap in a more comfortable environment," Clank paused at the puzzled look on Ratchet's face, "You do want to take a nap, do you not?" at Clanks question Ratchet nodded and got up, still wondering how Clank new that he wanted to eat and nap.

Once they had completely turned the bolt all the way, two green swing shot orbs came into view above them.

"Thank the universe it's swing shot hooks." Ratchet sighed. He got his swing shot out and after Clank helped him to secure it once again, Ratchet turned around to let Clank get onto his back.

They were finally out of the small canyon, but still nowhere close to Ratchet's ship. In their way was a locked building with the lock being the same kind as the one on the door at the beginning of the canyon.

"I wonder if there is a way around?" Clank said and started to look around for a way as Ratchet pulled something out of his satchel and went up to the locked door. Clank didn't have to spend much time looking because almost as soon as he started looking he heard the door slide open.

"I got it open." Ratchet said proudly, the device he used already put away.

"Good job, Ratchet."

"Haha..." Ratchet laughed nervously, "If only it was that easy..." Ratchet pointed inside the building and Clank went to look inside. At first all he saw was crates, two of which would explode on contact. Beyond that he saw a big burly green and grey robot.

"That's the robot Lieutenant that was on the info bot." Clank said stepping inside.

"Yeah. And he's huge." Ratchet said sneaking in behind Clank.

"Perhaps we can try to trick him into the explosive crates." Clank suggested.

"Child endangerment..." Ratchet said with a slight glare.

"You already endanger yourself." Clank stated and Ratchet pouted.

"Here is the plan. As soon as we get in there you will grab his attention. Then you will lead him to the crate that I will be standing by. When he is close enough I will trip him in a way that will cause him to fall onto the crate."

"Why do I have to be the bait?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"You are a faster runner than I am."

"Fine..." Ratchet pouted.

"Remember this one crucial thing though; if you feel like you are in immense danger get to safety immediately. Do you understand?" Ratchet nodded.

"Good now let us go." They both ran into the room and got into a fighting stance, Ratchet wielding his wrench with both hands in front of him. The Lieutenant also got into a fighting stance, that looked more like he was about to grab them.

Before Clank and Ratchet could initiate their full plan, an info bot fell from the enemy bot.

When the robot noticed this he ran off.

"Huh. So much for planning." Ratchet said.

"I am actually glad that a confrontation could be avoided." Clank said as the info bot activated.

It started off with a worker tightening a bolt then getting smoke in his face. A narration then starts by Drek introducing people to work at B.T.S; Blarg Tactical Research Station. Positions available in Grindboot testing, Animal husbandry, Suckcannon test dummy, and other areas. Though only the more dangerous positions were shown in the advertisement.

"B.T.S.?" Ratchet asked, "Shouldn't it be B.T. _R_.S.?"

"Yes but abbreviations do not always make sense." Clank said and Ratchet just shrugged.

"Well I'm hungry. After I eat I'm going to that space station." Ratchet said walking to the entrance.

"No you will not." Clank firmly said.

"And who says." Ratchet challenged, turning around to face Clank in determination.

"I do. That place is far too dangerous."

"Is there any place in this universe that's safe?" Ratchet asked.

"Not completely. But there are safer places."

"Like an orphanage?"

"That is one example yes."

"I'm not going."

"Did I say you were?"

"Ah..." Ratchet closed his mouth, thinking about what Clank had just said, "well... no... If you're not going to try to take me to an orphanage then where." Ratchet asked.

"Maybe Doctor Kira can take care of you? You seem to like her." Clank said with optimism.

"Pfft yeah right." Ratchet rolled his eyes and headed towards his ship with Clank wondering what the 'yeah right' was referring to as he followed Ratchet out.

* * *

"You know. I could _really_ use grind boots." Ratchet brought up as he was eating a piece of dried meat in his ship. He had allowed Clank in when he remembered that his scrap made R.I. System was in fact toast, and when Clank asked if he could make a call. Even though Clank said that they were going to go straight back to Kerwan, Ratchet _really_ wanted to go to that space station.

"What would you need grind boots for?" Clank asked, looking at Ratchet quizzically.

"To get to places faster!" Ratchet said excitedly, "Can you imagine how fun it would be to go really fast on grind rails!"

"Yes. I can also imagine how dangerous it would be for a six year old." Clank said, trying to scold Ratchet but not doing a very good job at it.

"Oh come on! Maybe there're other things there! Like..." Ratchet trailed off in thought.

"I do not think that here would be much el-"

"That's right!" Ratchet exclaimed, "Aren't you still looking for a hero!?"

"Yes, but it is very doubtful that someone like that would be there."

"I know I know, but when you do find a hero, wouldn't it be great if you could tell them where Drek is!? It _is_ his space station after all. Someone there may know where he is!"

"You must really want to go there." Clank asked. Ratchet tried to hide his smile of excitement, but didn't do so well as it broke through the corners of his mouth. Clank could only sigh in defeat.

"Very well."

"YES!" Ratchet said, shooting his fist into the air triumphantly.

"BUT."

"Uh oh..." Ratchet's ears drooped and he lowered his hands.

"Let us first head back to Kerwan. Doctor Kira is worried about you and you will be more well rested if you sleep in a bed."

"Oh, okay!" Ratchet agreed, "Wait. This isn't a trap is it?" Ratchet asked, looking at Clank skeptically.

"I assure you that it is not."

"Alright then. Next stop Kerwan."

* * *

 _Date: XXXXXXXX_

 _My baby got taken away from me._

 _My mother thought it wasn't right for my baby to be raised by a Markazian father and made up some bullshit about how we were abusing the baby._

 _I find it a little funny because she's the one who's abusive._

 _The one bright side to this is that the court had decided to hand custody over to my best friend, the baby's biological father._

 _It was about time for my baby to be with his father anyways._

 _I have been hogging him for two years after all._

 _I just wish it wasn't because of this situation._

* * *

 **End of Chapter Three**

*help me tie this on. = The swing shot is obviously too large for him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: B.T.(R.)S.**

After staying the night at Kira's apartment on Kerwan, Ratchet and Clank were on their way to the Blarg Tactical Research Station: B.T.S Or how Ratchet always put it, B.T. _R_.S.

When Clank had told Kira about their plans she obviously rejected the idea of Ratchet going, and was worried about Clank going. Though Clank was able to convince her that everything was going to be alright. Clank was going to have Ratchet stay in the ship and act as second pair of eyes. Ratchet didn't like this idea, he wanted to explore, but Clank said that he wasn't going to allow Ratchet to endanger himself anymore.

B.T.S. was now in their sights. They searched for a place to land and was surprised to find that a hatch in the side willingly opened it's door for them upon their approach. Once the ship was turned off, Clank did a quick look around and decided that it was safe for Ratchet to get out with him.

"Now, Ratchet, I had assured Doctor Kira that you would not be in danger under my watch. So I want you to stay in this room." Clank said firmly.

"But I'll get board!" Ratchet wined.

"I doubt that you will." Clank said. He went back into the cockpit of the ship and brought out five books.

"These are your school books-"

"School?"

"Yes. You should have started school a while ago. I would like for you to do a chapter in each of these books. All but the math book has an accompanying workbook." Clank started explaining. Ratchet had gone up to Clank and sat across from him, picking up a book and examining it.

"Besides Math there are Language, and Galactic System books. If you get stuck, write down where you got stuck and when I get back I will help you on that problem."

"Okay. But first I want to explore!" Ratchet jumped up suddenly and headed towards an area of the room where one corridor was blocked off with an electrified barrier.

"Ratchet wait," Clank called after him, "I said to stay in this room!"

"And I'm going to explore _this_ room." Ratchet said, "Hey look! There's a shuttle in here!" and Ratchet disappeared through the opening.

"Do _not_ touch anything." Clank warned. Now Clank was starting to wish that he had made Ratchet stay on Kerwan. Baby sitting was hard!

"I wont. Though I am curious to find out what's behind that electrical barrier." Ratchet said as he raced to the opposite side.

'Did he always have this much energy?' Clank wondered as he quickly made sure that Ratchet wouldn't be able to move the shuttle without his help.

"I think you have to break this orb thing to make the barrier go down. Want me to smack it?" Ratchet asked with energy.

"First, I want you to promise that you will stay in this room."

"Yes already!" Ratchet said exasperated, "But that doesn't mean that I can't explore every nook and cranny of this room."

"Okay. Now, how do you propose to take that orb out?" Clank asked.

"I'll whack it with my wrench."

"Alright then. Just be careful to not let your wrench touch the electrical barrier."

"I know I know." Ratchet said. Taking his arm out of the sling he grasped his wrench with both hands and swung as hard as he could. He hit the orb and the barrier went down.

"Woohoo!" Ratchet cried, shooting both hands into the air.

"Good job," Clank said, doing a quick examination of the corridor, "Now, there are still some things that I must explain to you about your school work." Clank turned around to head back to the ship and saw that Ratchet wasn't beside him anymore.

He was at the other end of the room, fiddling with something.

"What are you doing?" Clank asked, jogging up to the child.

"Hacking this door." Ratchet said casually.

"Hacking?"

"Yeah it's easy." Ratchet said, giving Clank a toothy grin. Just a second later the door opened and Ratchet put a device into his bag.

"What device did you use to open this door?" Clank asked, bearly getting a chance to look at the device that Ratchet had.

"It's called a..." Ratchet fished around in his bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, "Trespasser?" Ratchet said slowly, holding the piece of paper out for Clank to read.

"'Trespasser' is correct. How did you obtain this gadget?" Clank asked.

"I think big brother put it in my ship when I wasn't looking." Ratchet said, putting the piece of paper back in his bag.

"You have an older brother?"

"Not really, that's just what I call him." Ratchet said, going through the doorway.

"You can't go out there." Clank warned.

"I know, I have to stay in this room." Ratchet said, going back through the doorway.

"Though that is part of the reason, the major concern is that you need protective gear for a space walk." Clank explained.

"Oh..."

"Before I go the other way I am going to take a look outside," Clank decided, heading into the airlock, "While I am outside, please look over chapter one in all of your subjects. If you feel that you understand what you are suppose to do then please start your work." Clank instructed.

"Okay." Ratchet chirped.

"I will be back shortly." Clank said and the doors to the airlock closed.

* * *

When the airlock closed, Ratchet ran to the shuttle.

Only to find it locked in place.

Not feeling like going through the 'boring' corridor, he walked up to his school books, grumbling about how he was sure that it was Clank who put a lock on the shuttle, and having nothing ells to do he started working on them.

There were some parts in the language and grammar book that Ratchet didn't quite understand, but he did his best and didn't go past chapter one. The Galaxy systems book was a little easier to understand and he had started on the second chapter but got board. His math text was the easiest to understand. Most of it was compromised of numbers so there were no words that he had to try to understand.

It also helped that he had already learned most of what the text was teaching so far.

Ratchet was so caught up in doing his math that he hadn't notice that Clank had returned

"How far have you gotten?" Clank asked, walking up to Ratchet.

"Ah!" Ratchet jumped from being startled, scrambling to turn around and face Clank.

"When did you get back!?"

"Just now. What subject are you working on?"

"Math."

"May I see your book?" Clank asked and Ratchet picked up his book and handed it to Clank. Clank was prepared to correct Ratchets work but so far had found nothing incorrect.

"You are already on chapter five?" Clank asked when he got to where Ratchet had stopped.

"I'm almost on chapter six!" Ratchet said, looking quite proud of himself. Clank flipped a few more pages and saw that Ratchet was indeed almost to the sixth chapter.

"Perhaps you need something a bit more challenging." Clank said, closing the math book, "I will write up a placement test to find out what level of math you should be in. How did you do on the other two subjects, if you had started them." Clank asked.

"I started on chapter two of the galaxy one." Ratchet said handing Clank the galaxy workbook. Clank started looking it over, having to take a red pen out of his compartment.

"On this part," Clank showed Ratchet the page he was on that had a red circle on it, "I believe you just got confused on what the instructions wanted. Later today I will go over it with you."

"Okay."

"Did you try your language book?" Clanked asked finding no more mistakes.

"Kinda. There were some words that was too hard for me to read..." Ratchet said, handing the work and text book over to Clank. Clank glanced over it and was surprised at how little work was done.

"How many of these words do you not know how to read?"

"Uhm..." Ratchet thought, and peered at the books, "That one... that one..." Ratchet said, pointing to the words he didn't know, "most of that... sentence?" Ratchet finished, tilting his head in thought.

"Ratchet, these are all words someone of your age should know how to read," Clank said, "How have you been able to get by without knowing how to read these words?"

"I can read the really big words and some really small words." Ratchet said quickly. Clank stared, wondering if he would ever understand this child.

"By the way! Did you find anything out there!?" Ratchet asked eagerly.

"Yes, I did find one thing." Clank said and brought out a gun looking thing with a tank on it out and placed it in front of Ratchet. Ratchet lifted on end of it and started to examine it.

"What is it?"

"It is a Hydropump." Clank said.

"And that is..."

"It allows you to displace water, but it seems to only work in certain places." Clank explained. All Ratchet said was 'oh' and placed it down.

"Can I go on the shuttle?" Ratchet asked, "I promise to stay on the ship."

"Only if you mean what you promise." Clank said, seeing that Ratchet was getting board and if he didn't let him come with, Clank feared that he would get himself into danger.

"Yes!" Ratchet cheered, jumping up and running towards the docked shuttle.

"I am starting to wonder where the upset child who didn't want anyone following or getting close to him went." Clank said after him.

"Decided that you're alright and can easily hide." came the reply.

"That seems like a fast decision." Clank commented, walking into the shuttle and undoing the locks that he had placed.

'I knew it.' Ratchet thought as he noticed Clank undo the locks.

"What's wrong with making fast decisions?" Ratchet asked, pushing a button to close the entrance then pushing the auto pilot button, causing the shuttle to start moving.

"Sometimes fast decisions can lead to danger."

"Are you dangerous?" Ratchet teased.

"I... do not think so."

"Heehee, I was only teasing." Ratchet giggled.

"Oh."

The shuttle docked and Ratchet pushed the button to open the entrance. Before stepping out, Clank checked for anything that could attack them and finding it safe he stepped out, with Ratchet sticking his head out.

"Now you promised to stay in this shuttle." Clank lightly reminded.

"I'm just looking!" Ratchet protested and Clank chuckled, "And why does it feel like this place is leaning? We're in space."

"Perhaps the the artificial gravity generator has a malfunction, also I was only teasing." Clank said as he started walking further into the ship they docked at.

"That wasn't teasing!" Ratchet yelled after Clank.

* * *

In the few minutes that Clank was gone, Ratchet had looked around the room the shuttle was docked to and looked down the two halls that led off. There was a sealed door in the room and Ratchet took a minute to examine it and found no way of opening it.

Getting board, Ratchet headed back into the shuttle and as soon as he sat down the shuttle shook slightly.

"Wah!" Ratchet let out. He stood up on the seat and peered outside to see if anything hit them.

Even though Ratchet couldn't see what may have hit them, he did see a small explosion coming from the ship they were docked at.

"We're in space! How can an explosion even happen!"

"'Thank you for selecting our automated self destruct feature. Vessel annihilation sequence initiated. Please remove all personal belongings.'"

"What did Clank do..." Ratchet asked unbelievingly.

About a minute later Ratchet heard foot steps and hopping that it was Clank and not a monster. Sticking his head out of the shuttle he saw Clank running up the hall.

"What did you do!?"

"We need to leave. Now!" Clank said, pushing the emergency close button for the hatch when the info bot that had popped out of the door that wouldn't open was in.

"What happened!" Ratchet asked as he slammed the autopilot button.

"I thought Dreck could use one less ship." Clank said. They both looked back on the ship and saw it completely destroyed, anything resembling a fire going out quickly.

When the shuttle docked back to it's original place both of them got out with the info bot close behind and it activated almost immediately.

What played was a special report. A woman robot reporter was telling how Captain Qwark was going to present the grand prize to the winner of the Intergalatic Hover Board Championship on Blackwater City. As a green monster eats a person dressed as an exterminator. She then says that recently there have been an infestation of strange ameboid creatures and that she was assured that every measure was taken to eradicate the problem. She ends the report with 'Darla Gratch, channel two news' right before it cut off, making it look like she was eaten.

"Did you see that!" Ratchet asked excitedly.

"Yes, I hope that poor woman is alright." Clank said concerned.

"Huh? Oh the reporter. Yeah I'm sure she's fine. But the Hover Board races!" Ratchet said excitedly, "I only ever heard them on the radio! Can we go can we go can we go!?" Ratchet asked, grabbing Clanks hands and tugging them as he jumped up and down in excitement.

Clank gently pulled his hands away from Ratchets grasp so he would stop being shaken and be able to speak better.

"From what the reporter said and what we saw I do not think that it would be safe to go there."

"But she was assured that everything was being taken care of!" Ratchet whined, "Please please please can we go!" Ratchet begged, putting his hands together and lacing the fingers. Clank wanted to refuse Ratchet, to remind him that it was dangerous there at the moment. But he couldn't bring himself to say no to the child's puppy dog eyes and came to a compromise for himself.

"I will think about it," Clank said, causing Ratchet's face to light up, "Now, I assume that you have a way of learning new words in Galactic Standard, correct?" Clank asked, changing the topic back to school.

"Yeah. I have a standard dictionary,*" Ratchet answered, "Why?"

"Because I would like for you to use the dictionary to work more on the first chapter of your language book." Clank instructed.

"Do I have to..." Ratchet asked disappointedly.

"Yes. Now I am going to see if there is anything down this corridor," Clank said as he started walking to the corridor that was previously blocked off by an electrical barrier, "And do you not dare try to follow."

* * *

"Like I'm gonna stay there." Ratchet whispered to himself, creeping after Clank. Ratchet had absolutely no desire to work on any more school work. The only things on his mind now was getting the grind boots, if they were still there, go to the hover board races, and find a way to fix his R.I. System so he could ditch Clank.

Of course he couldn't ditch Clank here.

While he was following Clank, Ratchet was surprised that Clank pulled out a bomb glove and lobed a few bombs at the frog-like creatures that tumbled out of the vents that were previously closed.

"When did he get that?" Ratchet whispered, making sure that he was hidden but enough away from the green smoke that was emitting from vents near the floor to not inhale it. Ratchet didn't know what the green smoke was but he was in no hurry to find out.

Once Clank cleared the hall of the frog things and started moving forward Ratchet moved silently forward as well. Ratchet couldn't see into the next area that Clank had gotten to so he wasn't sure what was going on but heard Clank shooting at something.

After a few seconds of silence Ratchet crept further forward, starting to paste his back to the wall then obstinately pulling away.

* * *

Clank put his gun away in his compartment. He then looked around for something to whack the orbs that was on either side of the electrical field that was blocking off the next corridor. As Clank was looking around he thought that he saw someone in the previous corridor. But when no movement or sound came Clank decided to ignore it for the time being though contradictorly also paying closer attention to his surroundings.

The closest Clank came to finding an object to use was a plank from one of the nearby crates. Clank went up to the crates and tested each plank until he found one that was loose enough to pry off. Once he had pried the plank off he went back and whacked the orbs.

As soon as the field was down Clank hid himself behind the wall near the now open way as a shock-wave like blast went by him on the floor. While staying behind the wall, Clank brought out his bomb glove and lobed one around the corner.

When the explosion went off, Clank peered around the corner and saw a Blargian laying still on the floor.

* * *

Ratchet almost looked around his hiding spot at the sound of an explosion but quickly remembered not to as Clank would see him almost instantly.

After a few seconds of silence had passed, Ratchet carefully peaked around his hiding spot. Not seeing Clank anywhere in the room, Ratchet moved as quickly and quietly as he could to the doorway on the opposite end of the room. He hid behind the wall and peaked around the frame to see where Clank was.

To find him looking right at him.

"Yai!" Ratchet exclaimed, falling back on his butt.

"I thought someone was following me," Clank said, his hands in a fist and on where his hips would be if he had any, "What are you doing here? I told you to not try to follow me."

Coming up with an excuse quickly, Ratchet jumped to his feet.

"But I was starting to get worried!" Ratchet exclaimed hurriedly.

"You see! I~ found this map. A~nd there's this room that was highlighted on it. I thought it would be a dangerous area because of that. And there is only one way through this place unless you back tracked. So~ I thought I'd follow and help you out when you really needed it." Ratchet lied, hoping Clank would buy it. Clank looked at Ratchet skeptically and Ratchet kept up his poker face that was as innocent of a smile as he could make.

"Well. I suppose since you are already out here you may come along. But!" Clank said when he saw Ratchets grin grow, "You must listen to my instructions especially if we do come across an extremely dangerous area. Understand?"

"Yep I understand." Ratchet chirped, though trying to sound serious.

"Well come along then. But stay back a few steps in case something jumps out." Clank instructed and walked forward into the corridor. Ratchet nodded and as he did he noticed two panels on the ceiling, identical to the ones from the previous corridor.

"Clank, those panels." Ratchet pointed out. Clank looked up and held his hand out to Ratchet to signal him to back up.

As Ratchet backed up Clank moved forward and was only mildly surprised when the frog like creatures dropped out of them.

Clank hastelly backed up and threw two bombs at the mob of frogs, blowing up every one of them.

"Ew... More frog splatter..." Ratchet commented. Clank waved Ratchet forward. Ratchet skipped around the still Blargian, wondering if he was actually dead, then tiptoed around the frog splatter.

When they got to the end of the corridor, on Ratchets advice, they went right into a circular room.

"There's green gas in here too..." Ratchet said dejectedly. His shoulders slumped when he saw the platforms that looked to be the only way out also have green gas being spewed from mini vents across them. Clank looked further up and spotted a Swingshot hook.

"Ratchet," Clank said, waiting for Ratchet to have his attention, "Can your swing shot reach that hook?"

Ratchet looked up and a huge grin came across his face. He immediately reached into his satchel and pulled his swing shot out. Clank got closer to Ratchet to help him secure the gadget to his wrist and was surprised to see that the child already had everything taken care of.

"When did you have time to attach Velcro?" Clank asked.

"Before I went to bed last night." Ratchet answered. Ratchet knelt down to make it a lot easier for Clank to get on his back. Once he felt Clanks weight on him he aimed his swing shot at the hook and fired.

Nothing happened.

Ratchet fired the swing shot again and still nothing happened.

"I... guess it's to far..." Ratchet said disapointedly.

Crouching down to let Clank off his back they both decided that there was no possible way for them to continue and so headed back to the ship.

* * *

 _Date: XXXXXXXX_

 _Bruises were found on my baby._

 _So naturally the court thought that my best friend was also abusing him._

 _I bet they were paid to believe that by my mother._

 _The reason I believe that it that my best friends neighbor spoke in favor of us but the court still sided with my mother._

 _Now my poor baby has been taken away by that witch._

 _And there is nothing I can do._

* * *

 **End of Chapter Four**

standard dictionary* - All standard dictionaries have a read out loud function to help people to properly pronounce a word (handy for children).


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Planet Rilgar**

After leaving B.T.S. Ratchet and Clank didn't go directly to Rilgar as Ratchet had bagged Clank to do. Every time Ratchet tried to go in that direction Clank shut off the navigation so they would just be floating in space. Ratchet glared at Clank every time he did it.

Clank did eventually get Ratchet to agree to going back to Kerwan. Clank thought it would be best if Doctor Kira took a look at his arm again, to make sure it was healing properly, and to get Ratchet a proper lunch.

Now, roughly four hours after leaving B.T.S. the pair was entering Blackwater City. Once they had landed and the engine turned off, Clank opened the hatch and started to get out.

"Before I take you to the hover board races I a-"

"You're really gonna take me!" Ratchet interrupted excitedly, leaning forward with his hands on the console.

" _If_ it is safe enough," Clank said sternly, "Now, I am going to go into the city to see what the situation is and if it is safe enough for you."

"So... I shouldn't get my hopes up..." Ratchet said in disappointment.

"If it is too dangerous for you to see this race then I will find out when and where the next one is and I will buy you a ticket for that one. Will that be a good enough compromise for you?" Clank asked and Ratchet nodded sadly and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms.

"Please do your school work while I am gone." Clank said and left, the hatch closing after him.

* * *

"I'm already bored..." Ratchet sighed, flopping across the seats in his ship. 'Think I'll go explore.' Ratchet thought, getting up and climbing out of his ship.

'Clank went that way into the city...' Ratchet thought looking towards a small building.

"So..." Ratchet pondered, turning in a circle to look at his surroundings, "I'll go that way!" Ratchet said when he spotted swing shot hooks. He quickly dug into his bag and pulled out his swing shot and tightened in onto his arm, the task made easier with Velcro. He was able to jump onto the first cargo float then took the two swing shot hooks to the next one. He took one last swing to an entrance to what appeared to be a pipe system and once he landed he put his swing shot back into his bag and went into the elevator that took him further in.

"Whoa..." Ratchet gaped at the first room, "I wonder if the water's cold..." Ratchet dipped a toe in and shivered. 'Not that cold.' Ratchet lied to himself. He took his hoodie and shorts off and stuffed them in his bag to keep them dry.

After he sealed his bag he tightened the strap so it would be easier for him to carry and plunged into the water. He was a little shocked to how cold the water was but was able to doggy paddle across and climb up onto the top of the wall that separated the room in two.

Hugging himself as he knelt at the edge of the platform shivering, he started wiping off as much water as he could. When he felt that he had wiped and squeezed as much water off of him as he could, he took his bag off and got his hoodie out and put it on, curling up in a ball inside it.

Ratchet really hadn't expected the water to be that cold. Now he was wondering if he should continue or just go back and wait for Clank. While thinking about it he got up and started running in place to help himself warm up better. When he felt warm enough, and not to mention getting out of breath, he went to the edge to take a look at the other 'tank'.

"Pft. There's not much water in this part I can do this." Ratchet said, "... Unless this is the only room?" Ratchet didn't see any openings anywhere near the bottom. He started scanning the walls higher and his spirits dropped when he found the opening to a pipe almost at the same height as the top of the divider he was on now.

"How am I suppose to get up there?" Ratchet whined. Sitting down cross legged, Ratchet pondered on how he could get over to the opening.

Now paying closer attention to his surroundings he saw a small hole in the floor of the divider he was on. Curious, Ratchet crawled over to it and started to examine it, peering into the opening.

"This kinda looks familiar..." Ratchet mumbled to himself. Sitting cross legged again, Ratchet thought of where he had seen something similar before.

Then he remembered the gadget that Clank had found back on B.T.S. Thinking that it may work, Ratchet took his hoodie back off, stuffing it in his bag, and got prepared to swim back across to get to his ship.

* * *

Clank had a prediction that Ratchet was no longer in his ship. When he left Ratchet to do his school work he looked less interested to do so then when Clank had first introduced the school work. Clank hoped that his prediction was wrong. Blackwater City was definitely too dangerous for a child. Not only were the Amoeboids attacking him but the persons fighting off the infestation was too.

'Perhaps we should leave,' Clank thought as he looked over a street that had Amoeboid exterminators, called ExtermiBots, and a tank that was patrolling the far side.

'I will ask Dr. Kira if there is a safer way of procuring Hover Board race tickets.' Clank decided and input the directions back to the ship into the taxi.

* * *

It was a cold challenge but Ratchet made it through the water rooms, getting to what looked like the last room in the tank system, Ratchet pulled himself out of the water, quickly working on warming himself up.

Once Ratchet felt that he was warmed up he looked for a way forward and saw a hole in the wall, as if a pipe was suppose to go there but was never finished as the walls of the hole was rocky with the floor smooth and muddy looking. Going up to it he got down on all fours to peer down it.

"Looks slippery..." Ratchet said frowning, "Maybe if I can dig my feet in I can climb down..." Ratchet turned around and tested the muddy path with his feet. Feeling that the hold was good, Ratchet decided to try climbing down, only getting to the steeper part of the entrance and he started to slip. Fearing that he may not be able to climb back out if he kept going, Ratchet decided to forgo this small adventure.

Then his foot slipped.

Ratchet tried not to panic as he slid down and tried to dig his fingers and toes into the surface but to no avail.

"Whaaaa~!" Ratchet screamed as he slid all the way down the pipe, painfully crumpling into a pile at the bottom.

* * *

"I should have known." Clank said disappointedly when he got back to the ship and saw that Ratchet wasn't there. It took Clank longer then it should have to get back to the ship as the taxi didn't follow the directions that Clank had input.

Standing at the top most part of the ship, Clank looked around the area to try and figure out where Ratchet may have gone. Spotting swing shot hooks in the sky between two cargo floats Clank had an idea of where Ratchet may have gone.

Clank just hoped that he could find another way across before Ratchet got into serious trouble.

* * *

Ratchet kept trying to scramble back up the hole tunnel, calling out for help in his panic. After a while Ratchet started to loose hope of ever being found. He slumped to the opposite side of the small room and sat down, hugging his muddy knees to his chest and resting his head on them.

"Maybe Clank will come looking for me..." Ratchet mumbled, sounding like he was going to cry. Just a few seconds later he thought he heard a voice.

Lifting his head up he tried to breath as quietly as possible. Did he actually hear someone or was it his mind playing tricks on him.

"Hello?" Ratchet called out tentatively. 'I better not be going crazy at the age of six,' he thought.

Seconds later he he could have sworn someone call 'Jean'.

"...Marco?" Ratchet called back incredulously and was answered with a louder 'Jean'.

"Marco-and it's a strait freakin' pipe! Why are you calling out 'Jean Marco'!" Ratchet yelled, now sure that there was someone ells in the water ways.

"To make sure I wasn't hearing things!" Came the reply, shortly followed by footsteps, "Clear the way I'm coming down!" Ratchet didn't bother moving as he was already away from the exit of the muddy tunnel. He heard someone sliding down it and a clocked figure wearing a mask smoothly landed in front of him.

"Big brother!" Ratchet exclaimed, jumping up and leaping onto the person.

"It's good to see you, Night." the person chuckled, starting to rub the top of Ratchet's head lovingly.

"Don't call me Night!" Ratchet yelled, shoving his big brother's hand away as he backed away from him, "I hate that name."

"Alright. What's your name then?" he asked Ratchet, kneeling down to his eye level.

"Ratchet!" Ratchet said, instantly becoming happy again, "And why are you so big?"

"I'm wearing a Holo-Guise. Now, Ratchet, let's get out of here."

"How? I already tried climbing back up that tunnel. It's impossible." Ratchet insisted, "And why are you wearing a Holo-Guise?" Ratchet asked. His big brother took hold of Ratchet's shoulders to turn him around.

"We'll be going through there." Ratchet's big brother said as he pointed to the door, "Also, I have something that I need to do here that requires me to appear older."

"Oh. Will going through there be safe...?"

"Probably not. Now take your hoodie off and put it in your bag, there may be parts that we'll have to swim." The person instructed and Ratchet did as he was told, "Now close your eyes." Ratchet's big brother said, deciding to asked Ratchet why he wasn't wearing underwear at a later time. When Ratchet had his eyes firmly shut he heard a metallic like clipping sound then he felt something going over his face, causing him to jump a little.

"Wolf?" Ratchet asked nervously.

"It's ok. I'm just putting my mask on you," Wolf reassured Ratchet, "It has a short term breathing system. Now the seal isn't going to be perfect so I don't know how long it will last, but it'll at least give you a few minutes." Wolf explained, fully securing the mask. Ratchet nodded his understanding, growing a little scared. A few second after Ratchet didn't feel his big brother's hands on his head anymore, Wolf told Ratchet that he could open his eyes.

When he looked at Wolf he saw that he was no longer wearing his cloak. Now he was in tight fitting black clothes that covered every inch of his body, save for his head, with a red sash tied around his hips with the knot on the left and throwing knives in a holder around his exposed thigh.

"You're a... Cazar?" Ratchet asked, eliciting a light laugh out of Wolf.

"For now I am. It's part of my Holo-Guise."

"Oh."

"Now give me your bag, you'll be able to move better without it." Wolf instructed and took Ratchet's bag when he handed it over.

"Where's your cloak?" Ratchet asked when he didn't see it anywhere.

"It's in my Invenstorer*"

"You have a Invenstorer!?" Ratchet exclaimed, "I want one!"

"Maybe a little later." Wolf said as he put Ratchet's bag over his head and tightened the strap.

"When later?"

"Seventh birthday maybe?"

"Why do I have to wait 'till then!?" Ratchet whined.

"You might get one sooner. And it can be one that digitizes your items at a higher compression so that you can store even more then the one that I have. Now get ready to go, we're gonna start." Wolf said and stepped on the button on the floor. As soon as he did so the tunnel that they had slid down was closed off while the door in front of them opening and water starting to poor in from small pipes.

As soon as the door was high enough they sprinted forward going around some round platforms. When they got to a ledge Wolf jumped up on it then pulled Ratchet up and sprinted up a ramp, the water licking at their heals.

"What are-!" Ratchet exclaimed when he looked forward and saw small Amoeboids on the narrow winding path.

"Ignore them!" Wolf yelled. The both of them managed to get around the Amoeboids and jumped across two platforms that had water rising up around them, covering the second platform by the time they got to it. Not being able to beat the water they had to swim a little to a high spot that then went back down into the water.

Grabbing Ratchet's hand and pulling him along. Wolf didn't waist any time contemplating their fate and submerged them into the water and swam forward. Ratchet tried his hardest to keep up with his big brother, thankful that Wolf didn't let go of his hand. Then Ratchet started to feel something on his face come loose, now becoming fearful that the mask was coming off.

Once they had exited the water Wolf threw one of his knives at an Amoeboid then tried running forward again but got instantly slowed down by the tug on his hand.

"Bi... Brot... tie... mask..." Ratchet panted, walking forward as fast as he could. Wolf quickly scooped Ratchet up and continued running as fast as he could.

"Rest... now... swim... later..." Wolf panted out.

"The mask..." Ratchet said tiredly.

"I know." Wolf said. Looking ahead he saw that they were going to have to swim again much sooner then he had hoped.

"Gotta swim now." Wolf said as he jumped to the first platform in the room then jumping as far forward as he could into the water. As soon as they hit the water Wolf released Ratchet from his hold as he started swimming forward, making sure to keep hold of Ratchet's hand.

As they swam, Ratchet's mask started to really slip and the inside started to fill with water. Before the water got over his mouth, Ratchet took in as deep of a breath as he could. Wolf was still holding onto his hand and Ratchet tried to tug on it, hoping that Wolf would understand his signal. When Wolf felt the tug he looked back at Ratchet and saw that there was something wrong with the mask. As Wolf pulled Ratchet up to him he clearly saw that the mask was no longer keeping the water out and he swam even harder.

But Ratchet was already running out of time.

* * *

Clank had traveled all the way back to where he had turned back from previously. Using his bomb glove and Blaster, Clank was able to clear the street of the enemies and was now looking for another way besides the way that had ExtermiBots waiting behind bars.

"150,000 bolts can get ya through." a shady looking guy said as Clank walked past him.

"And how exactly will 150,000 bolts get me through?" Clank asked skeptically.

"'Cause it'll get ya a RYNO."

"And 'RYNO' is an abbreviation I presume?" Clank asked as he turned to look at him.

"Yeah it's for Rip Ya a New One."

"Rip You a New One! That's the most powerful missile launcher in the galaxy! You must have stolen it from the Blag!" Clank exclaimed.

"Stolen?! Look, trash can, did I say anything about it being hot? You'd better watch your mouth or I'll..." the shady salesman threatened. Clank didn't think that he would actually do anything and decided to ignore the possibility of the weapon being illegal for the moment.

"I see... Well as of this moment I do not have 150,000 bolts."

"Well if ya ever get 150,000 bolts I'll be here." the man said. Clank nodded his understanding and headed back to the bared off way.

Clank didn't want to face the ExtermiBots but he had found no other way around.

And he was getting increasingly worried about Ratchet.

* * *

Wolf dragged themselves out of the water, taking the mask off of Ratchet and tossing it to the side as he carried Ratchet to the elevator, stepping on the button to make it move at the same time. He laid Ratchet down and checked for breath with his cheek, hoping beyond hope that he had started breathing.

Trying his hardest not to panic when he didn't feel Ratchet's breath on his cheek he put his ear to Ratchet's chest to check for a heart beat and was relieved to hear that his heart was still beating. But if he didn't get Ratchet help fast...

"Help! Somebody help!" Wolf yelled up the elevator shaft, "I need a doctor!"

When the elevator came to the top he yelled for help again, picking up his limp brother. When a reptilian like muscly green man came towards him Wolf's spirits lifted.

"Please help! He's not breathing!" Wolf said as he met up with the man.

"Lay him down and use this to call for emergency services." the man instructed, handing Wolf a communicator. Wolf did as he was told as the man straitened Ratchet out to perform CPR.

"You're trained in CPR right?" Wolf asked worriedly as he was waiting for the call to connect.

"Yep." Came the short response as the man was performing the necessary chest compression on Ratchet.

 _"Emergency services."_ came a voice over the communicator Wolf was holding, making him jump.

"Ah! Yes! A doctor– uhm– paramedic-"

"An ambulance is needed at Captain Qwark's trailer for a child that is not breathing." the man yelled over Wolfs panic, stopping the chest comparisons and started clearing Ratchet's airway.

 _"An ambulance is on the way."_ and the person on the other end dropped the call. Wolf just stood where he was in a daze, guilt washing over him. Hearing coughing brought him out of his daze and he looked at Ratchet who was gently being rolled his side into the rescue position to ensure that he wouldn't choke on the water he was coughing up.

"You wouldn't happen to have a blanket on you would ya?" the man asked. Wolf didn't respond as he pulled out his cloak from his Invenstorer, and handed it over to the man who placed it over Ratchet.

"...big brother..." Ratchet slowly rasped out, coughing some more.

"I'm here." Wolf reassured Ratchet, kneeling down and petting his still wet head comfortingly.

"So. How did this happen?" the man asked, not thinking to fondly of Wolf.

"My little brother loves to explore and got stuck at the other end of that waterway over there," Wolf pointed to behind him, "The only way out was to go forward. I put my mask on him so he could breath if we ever went underwater. Because he's smaller then me the seal wasn't complete and it didn't last long. I was hopping it would last though..." Wolf finished his explanation, looking like he was about to cry from guilt.

"You're not the brightest for a teenager are yah," the man grunted and Wolf could only give a small nod in response, "And you're clearly not related." Wolf look at the man questioningly then remembered that he and Ratchet look _nothing_ alike.

"Oh... Right... He's sorta my adopted brother, we grew up in the same orphanage." Wolf half lied as neither of them have been to an orphanage.

"Well, the ambulance should be here soon. Do _not_ move him." The man instructed getting up and going to a trailer that was close by. Wolf idly wondered why the man didn't stay as he got Ratchet's hoodie out of his bag. "Let's get your hoodie back on you, okay?" Wolf said gently.

"But you were told not to move me..."

"It's fine," Wolf said, gently lifting Ratchet up enough to get his hoodie on him, "Besides, I can get you to a doctor fast then one can arrive."

Once he had Ratchet back in his hoodie he wrapped his clock around him as well then picked him up.

"I'm not a very good brother am I." Wolf murmured, rubbing his cheek against the top of Ratchet's head lovingly.

"You can be better by staying with me..." Ratchet murmured. Being held like this made Ratchet remember just how much he missed Wolf.

"I can't yet," Wolf whispered sadly, "We have to get you free first." Ratchet nodded sadly, trying to snuggle further into his big brother's embrace.

"But how about for now!" Wolf said trying to lighten the mood and forget the guilt eating at him, "Why don't I take you to see the hover board races."

"REALLY!?" Ratchet asked, pushing away from Wolf in his excitement to look at Wolf more directly.

"Yep. And guess who's gonna be in it?" Wolf said, beaming as he turned around at a gated area and headed towards a hover taxi that was near the trailer the man from before was standing in front of. Who also didn't seem to care that Wolf had moved Ratchet when he was told not to.

"Skid McMarx!" At Ratchet's answer Wolf's ears drooped and he looked at Ratchet disappointedly.

"No... Me..."

"REALLY!?"

"Yeah I'm filling in for McMarx."

"That's so cool!" Ratchet exclaimed, absolutely beaming with admiration.

"And!" Wolf said, digging into his pocket, "When I mentioned that I had a little brother..." Wolf brought up what he had grabbed out of his pocket and Ratchet snatched the piece of paper out of his hand.

"THIS. IS. ... is..." Ratchet peered at the piece of paper, "Uhm... C- can you read this...?" Ratchet asked sheepishly. Wolf stopped with one foot on the hover taxi and stared at Ratchet.

"... You should be able to read this..." Wolf said, setting Ratchet down on the floor of the taxi then taking the piece of paper back from him, "Aren't you going to some sort of school?"

"I just started today. I can read the really big and complicated words. And most of the connecting words," Ratchet explained, watching Wolf enter an address into the taxi's computer, "Clank told me to do more of my school work but I got board..." Ratchet pouted. Now he was hopping that Wolf wouldn't make him do his school work and miss the races.

Wolf shook his head slightly, pushing the finish button that would allow the taxi to move.

"Then, as a sort of 'payment' for the _Best Seat In The House_ YOU, will do up to the sixth chapter of your reading and writing book, or whatever it is you have." Wolf said smugly, sitting beside Ratchet.

"The _Best Seat In The House_?" Ratchet said incredulously, "I. Will. Do. _Anything_." Ratchet said, hardly believing his luck.

"Anything?" Wolf said mischievously.

"Except that!" Ratchet scolded, and smacked Wolf who chuckled.

"Oh come on, ear piercing don't hurt as much as a pinch." Wolf joked, ruffling the fur on top of Ratchet's head. Wolf would never force Ratchet to do something like that, but he still had fun joking about it.

By this time the taxi had taken them to a small square. In the center, a woman with the same species features as the man that had helped them earlier stood. Wolf entered the bolts into the pay slot for the taxi, picked Ratchet up and got off, walking towards the woman.

"Excuse me miss?" Wolf called out to the woman, "Is this where you check in for the hover board race?"

"Yes it is. Did you already sign up?"

"I'm not signed up but Skid McMarx asked me to fill in for him. He also gave me a pass for my little brother here to have the best seat in the house." Wolf explained, handing the piece of paper over to the woman.

"You? Filling in for Skid McMarx?" the woman said with doubt, "I'd like to see you try," she said as she handed the paper back to Wolf, "Just go through those doors behind me, show that paper to the men in the front and they'll help you get your brother situated before the race begins."

"Alright. Thank you Miss. Oh! And is there a doctor here?"

* * *

Clank had searched every place that he could get to and returned to the ship disheartened. Clank had hoped that the pipe he assumed Ratchet went into had an exit somewhere in the city, but the only thing he found was a waterway that was now flooded. He really hoped that the waterway he found wasn't the exit to the pipe near the ship as he didn't want to think about what could have happened to Ratchet if he had gotten stuck in there.

Clank climbed onto the hood, hoping to find a sleeping Lombax child inside and "felt" his proverbial heart sink when he saw that the cockpit was still empty. Clank sighed and sat down on the hood, looking at the city with his worry ever increasing.

"I'll search again." Clank impatiently decided. He hopped off of the ship and went back into the heart of the city.

* * *

Ratchet was waiting excitedly by the racers exit for Wolf. Wolf had just won the race via crashing as soon as he hit the finish line. Ratchet peaked around the fence, the security guard that was escorting him put a hand on his shoulder to remind him to not go any further. Shortly after Ratchet saw Wolf coming down the hallway.

"That was so awesome!" Ratchet exclaimed, freeing himself from the security guard and leaped onto Wolf.

"Hey! I just crashed gi'me a break!" Wolf chuckled as he looked down at Ratchet and put an arm around him.

"That was quite a show you put on there." a dramatic type baritone voice said. Wolf looked up while Ratchet turned around and saw a man dressed in green and grey spandex.

"Thank you, sir." Wolf said.

"'Sir'? Don't tell me that you honestly don't know who this is?" the security guard that was escorting Ratchet asked.

"That's alright," the man chuckled, "I'm sure the little one knows."

"Nope. No clue." Ratchet chirped, now fully turned around and leaning against Wolf who had his hands on Ratchet's shoulders.

"You... Really don't know who I am...?" at the man's disappointed question the boys shook their head in unison.

"Well perhaps you don't recognizing my voice because you had a scratchy radio..." the man hypothesized and Wolf and Ratchet looked at each other with the same face of an eyebrow raised in an incredulous manner.

"My name is Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark, though everyone knows me simply by Captain Qwark." Qwark introduced himself in a grand manner. Ratchet and Wolf was not impressed.

"Never heard of ya." Wolf and Ratchet said in unison and every employee working in the vicinity would later gossip about how you could _feel Qwark's_ heart drop.

"Oh... Well... Here young lad," Qwark said disappointedly as he handed a Platinum Zoomerator, the first place prize for winning the race, over to Wolf.

"Thank you, Captain." Wolf said sounding a little guilty. He was actually starting to feel a little bad that he seemed to have hurt Qwark's feelings by not knowing who he was.

"Well it's getting late and I should get my brother to a hotel." Wolf said, not wanting to make Qwark feel worse by sticking around. Qwark simply nodded, quickly getting distracted by someone who looked to be a manager whispering to him. Wolf didn't pay him anymore mind and directed Ratchet to the arena's exit.

"Oh wait!" Qwark called after him, "What about a small interview! You know, so the news will have a face to go with the name when they announce the winner. And of course the little one can be in it too." Wolf stopped in his tracks, fear washing over his face, but ever so briefly.

"We can be on Holovid!" Ratchet whispered to Wolf excitedly.

"No we can't and it's Holovision!" Wolf hissed back.

"Why not and it's the same thing!" Ratchet argued back in a hiss.

"Because _he'll_ find us, more importantly _you_!"

"Uhm, boys?" Qwark called to them.

"We'll do it." Wolf quickly said as he whipped around to face Qwark, "But Ratchet's face _absolutely_ cannot be shown."

* * *

""He was SO cool!"" Clank heard Ratchet say excitedly and started looking around for the child.

""It sounds like you really look up to your brother."" Clank then heard a woman say and started looking further up. He was surprised to see a young Cazar holding Ratchet on Holovision.

Or at least he was sure that it was Ratchet as the voice and hoodie matched.

""Oh, and, Clank? I'm going to be staying the night with Big Brother."" Now Clank was positive that it was Ratchet, and the young man that was holding him must have been his older brother in name.

* * *

"Do you think Clank got my message?" Ratchet asked Wolf as the entered their hotel room his school books in his arms.

"I hope so." Wolf responded taking Ratchet's books from him and placing them on a small round table. The hotel room they were staying in for the night was a little nicer then the cheap ones as it was more spacious with an actual table and a standard sized bathtub.

"Now, go get in the shower. You still got some mud on you from the pipe. Surprisingly."

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Clank heard knocking on the ships hatch that caused him to come out of his sleep mode. He opened his optics and saw a cloaked figure sitting on the hood of the ship, looking as if he was looking into the cockpit. Clank got up and opened the hatch manually just a crack.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Are you Clank?" the cloaked man asked.

"Yes, and you are...?"

"I'm Wolf. Ratchet's older brother. I came here to talk to you."

* * *

 _Date: XXXXXXXX_

 _For two years I struggled with the court to get my son back but to no avail. Untill I got a call._

 _It was from my best friends neighbor. He said that his grandson found my son with bruises all over his body in an ally!_

 _I asked him where my son was and went to the hospital._

 _I finally get to see my son after two years!_

 _..._

 _He didn't know who I was._

 _That witch never told him who his parents were._

 _I am definitely going to get my son back._

* * *

 **End of Chapter Five**

Invenstorer* - In some Ratchet and Clank fanfictions that I have read this is called a Manifester. Looking up the core word I decided that I didn't really like it that much (though it is still good as "manifest" is "appear", though by my computer's dictionary it's used more for ghosts/spirits). So I went with "inventory" and "to store" as you put your inventory in there to store.

About CPR for children: www dot about kids health dot ca/EN/HEALTH AZ/CONDITIONS AND DISEASES/FIRST AID/Pages/Drowning-Child-First-Aid dot aspx

About the rescue position: www dot about kids health dot ca/En/Health AZ/Conditions and Diseases/First Aid/Pages/Recovery-Position-First-Aid-at-Home dot aspx


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Planet Umbris**

When Ratchet woke up the next morning he was disappointed to find that Wolf had already left. Looking around, Ratchet saw that Wolf had cleaned up his school books and stacked them neatly on the table next to a box and a plate of food.

Ratchet got out of bed and went to the box. Seeing that there was grind boots in the box lifted Ratchet's mood a bit.

Finishing the food that was left, Ratchet turned in the card key and set off to find Qwark, as Wolf had instructed him to do.

Clank had also set off during this time. During the late night discussion that he had with Wolf, he told Clank that he should talk to Captain Qwark about Drek. So that was where Clank was headed.

As he approached Qwarks trailer he heard what sounded like arguing, one of the voices sounded like Ratchet.

"But I _have_ to talk to him!" Clank heard Ratchet whine. When Clank got to the front of the trailer he saw Ratchet arguing with a body guard.

"You talked with him yesterday and he's busy getting ready to leave." the body gaurd stated.

"But-"

"What Ratchet is trying to convey is that there is an important matter we must discuss with the Captain." Clank interrupted, causing Ratchet to spin around in surprise.

"Important huh? Like catching the Captain in his underwear?"

"Why..." Ratchet started to ask but decided he didn't want to know why Qwark would be packing in his underpants.

"I assure you that is not our intent," Clank said, "The galaxy is in danger and Captain Qwark is the only one that can help."

"Really," the guard asked skeptically, "Then I'll let you in. If you have the bolts to pay." he sneered.

"How much?" Ratchet chirped.

"2,000 bolts."

Ratchet dug into his bag and pulled out his bolt pouch while going up to Clank.

"It's for reasons like these that I save up bolts." Ratchet said as he dumped some of the bolts onto the ground.

"How much do you have?" Clank asked.

"About... 4,335... I think." Ratchet pondered.

"That is quite a bit for a child." Clank said as he watched Ratchet count out his bolts.

"I used to have more." Ratchet said, grabbing the 2,000 bolts and putting them in his hoodies' pocket, then putting the rest back in his bolt pouch.

"Alright here's the 2,000 bolts." Ratchet announced, going up to the guard and held the bolts out to him.

"Now you just learned a valuable lessen to help you in the future. You grease the hinges, the door opens." the guard said as he stepped aside to let Ratchet and Clank in, who promptly went inside.

Once inside they saw that Captain Qwark was infact not busy, but sleeping.

"Yeah he's totally getting ready to leave." Ratchet mumbled, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Excuse me, Captain Qwark?" Clank called out, startling Qwark awake.

"Huh? Wah?"

"Captain Qwark, we are in need of your assistance to stop Chairman Drek." Clank said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh. Well, uh. Well you see..." Qwark hesitated.

"What's the problem? Aren't you a hero?" Ratchet asked at noticing Qwarks hesitance.

"Why yes," Qwark said happily as he approached Ratchet and knelt in front of him, "But you see, Drek is quite a powerful man. And _as amazing as I am_ , I cannot take Drek on myself." Qwark said, emphasizing how amazing he was.

"Then find Ace Hardlight! He could help you!"

"People have been searching for him for over two months now," Qwark explained, the sadness on his face looking fake, "He may be dead."

"Is there not anyone ells who could aid you?" Clank asked.

"Well..." Qwark paused in thought, " _You_ could help me."

"Me?"

"Clank!?" Ratchet said unbelieving in unison with Clank.

"Well of course!" Qwark said gradiously, "Truth is, I have heard some good rumors about you."

"You have?" Clank and Ratchet said in unison, though Ratchet was more skeptical.

"But of course! And with the right training, you may even be able to take Drek yourself."

"How! Have you seen a Blargian!? They're like more then twice Clanks size!" Ratchet protested.

"Which makes Clank less of a target." Qwark countered. Ratchet was going to counter argue when Clank spoke up first.

"You do make a point. Though the robotic dogs that they have do worry me." Clank said, remembering how much those dogs caused him trouble on Kerwan.

"Oh don't worry about that," Qwark said, "After you complete my training course on Umbris you'll be able to fly right past them."

* * *

Finally being convinced, Ratchet took Clank to planet Umbris. All the while, Clank pondered why Ratchet would be so against going. Shouldn't children love heros? He seemed to like the person named Ace Hardlight.

Once they have landed on Umbris, Clank hoped out of the ship, ratchet slowly following behind.

Shortly after, Qwark showed up in a helicopter, landed close to them, then got out and strolled up to the pair.

"Now while you go through this course I will take Ratchet whith me to the finish line."Qwark told Clank, putting a hand on Ratchets' shoulder and gently pulling him back towards him.

"No thanks. I'll wait in my ship." Ratchet said, hurridly trying to get away from Qwark and to his ship. Ratchet wasn't sure what it was about Qwark that made him feel uneasy and he didn't want to find out.

"But would you not be safer with the Captain?" Clank asked.

"Nope." Ratchet said, trying to get away from Qwark.

"Haha, of course you'll be safe little one." Qwark said, hoisting the squirming child up to sit on his shoulder, causing Ratchet to yelp in surprise.

"Hey! Put me down!" Ratchet demanded, starting to hit Qwark everywhere he could reach, mostly on Qwarks head.

"Perhaps I should take Ratchet back to Kerwan." Clank said slowly, seeing how much Ratchet hated the idea of going with Qwark. Though why Ratchet felt that way he couldn't understand.

"Yes! I like that idea!" Ratchet said as Qwark turned around and walked toward his helicopter.

"Nonsense! You want to see how well Clank does don't you?" Qwark asked, having to shift Ratchet on his shoulder to be able to carry the squirming child better.

"If you have cameras than I can watch from my ship." Ratchet said as he still tried to get out of Qwarks grasp.

"But it'll be more enjoyable at the finish line, _right_." When Qwark said 'right', Clank saw Ratchets' eyes widen a tad in what looked to be surprise, probably at the thought of being able to see the whole thing and being at the finish line.

"Yeah. That does sound like fun." Ratchet said monotonous, looking ahead at seemingly nothing.

"I might be able to see you at the finish." Ratchet said to Clank ans Qwark put him onto the helicopter.

Watching the helicopter take off, Clank wondered what Ratchet had meant by 'might'. Did Ratchet think that Clank wouldn't make it? Or was Ratchet in danger?

Not wanting to believe that Qwark, a hero, was actually a bad guy, Clank started on the obstacle course.

* * *

Finally Clank had made it to the end of the obstacle course where there was a suspended bridge with a circular platform at the end. At the very end of that stood Ratchet and Qwark, who had his hands on Ratchets' shoulders as if to keep him from running off.

"Well done Clank. Now, Step into the winners circle." Qwark said.

"Or maybe just outside of the circle." Ratchet suggested, trying to pull away from Qwark.

"Now if he is just outside of it then he can't really be called a winner." Qwark said, "Now, Clank, go ahead and step forward."

Clank was a little hesitant, especially on seeing how Ratchet was reacting.

'But Captain Qwark is a hero, right? Clank thought and stepped into the center.

Then promptly fell.

Using his helipack upgrade, Clank was able to safely land on the grown below.

"Hah! And you fell right into my trap." Qwark said triumphantly.

"Clank you stupid idiot!" Ratchet yelled, now being firmly held under Qwarks arm and struggling to get free.

"Why would you do this!" Clank asked, stepping forward, "Are you not a hero!"

"Yes, but working with Chairman Drek will give me a huge endorsement."

"So you are a traitor..." Clank said hanging his head in disappointment, "I will have you release Ratchet this instant." Clank then demanded, pulling out his blaster and pointing it straight up at Qwark.

"Are you sure you want me to." As Qwark asked that a loud roar ripped through the cave like chamber. Clank, and Ratchet, looked around and saw a Blargian Snagglebeast, looking like it had just woken up from a nap.

"I'll take my chances." Ratchet said, still trying to squirm out of Qwarks grasp.

"Ratchet," Clank called and Ratchet stopped struggling to properly look at Clank, "Perhaps you should stay with Qwark un-"

"As a _hostage_!" Ratchet screamed, interrupting Clank. At the same time Qwark was moving them away from the area.

"I _will_ come and get you!" Clank assured, looking over his shoulder at the beast as he heard it start to approach him.

"HAH! Good luck! I'll be well away from this idiot by then!" Ratchet yelled down to Clank, "And this time, DON'T try to find me! I~diot!"

Ratchet was extremely angry with him, that much Clank could tell. Now though Clank needed to find a way out, and fast. So what if Ratchet was angry with him, Clank was still going to search for him.

* * *

"LET. GO. OF. ME!" Ratchet screamed at the top of his lungs and as close to Qwarks ears that he could get.

"I'm afraid I can't. You see, Chairman Drek is quite interested in you and would just _love_ to meet you." Qwark said, strolling up to his ship with Ratchet still under his arm.

"And why would that creep wanna meet me!" Ratchet asked, still trying to squirm out, "I'm just a kid!"

" _That_ , is precisely why," Qwark responded, now at his ship and getting on it, "You're only, what? Five years old?"

"Six!"

"Right, and you have already accomplished far more then other children your age." Qwark explained while he put Ratchet down in a, making sure to let go of him as he strapped him tightly to the seat. Ratchet tested the tightness of the straps via struggling and knew that it would take him a while to free.

"Chairman Drek will put you through training. You'll get the best education and be train in every form of self defense, hand-to-hand, and weapon handling," Qwark informed Ratchet as he sat himself in the pilot seat and started up the engines, "By the time you're an adult you'll be the best assassin in the galaxy."

"Wow, you sound like Kevin. Gonna whip me too." Ratchet said cynically.

"Well. No." Qwark said in confusion. Why would a child say something like that? And who's 'Kevin'!?

"Ahahahahaha! Then this'll be a piece of cake!"

* * *

"I need to find someone to help me." Clank said. It was extremely difficult (and a few times Clank thought he was a goner) but he had managed to defeated the Blargian Snagglebeast.

After watching an info bot that was at the exit of the cave, Clank got increasingly worried. Not only for Ratchet, but for the state of the galaxy as well.

Clank had to get Ratchet back. But without an ally, how was he going to be able to do that?

"If I can find Wolf..." Clank pondered, "Perhaps he could help."

Clank could have asked Doctor Kira for help ,but being a doctor, she took the Hippocratic Oath to save lives. Clank couldn't put her in a position that would contradict that oath.

As Clank looked around for a way further out he saw a ship just sitting in front of him.

'Might as well.' Clank thought and went up to the ship to board it.

* * *

 _Date: XXXXXXXX_

 _Due to the family "war" the court had decided that custody of my son should go to the Azimuths and that I am allowed visitation._

 _Unfortunately the witch is allowed to visit him as well._

 _My husband said that I should cool down a little - clear my head - then make a case against allowing my mother visitation._

 _And I guess I must have been quite pissed because my best friend told me the same thing._

 _But at least it looks like my son and the Azimuth's boy are getting along really well._

* * *

 **End of Chapter Six**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Behind Closed Doors**

"Well getting away from Qwark was easier then I thought," Ratchet mumbled, "though I could do without the drifting in space part."

Ratchet was currently in an escape pod that had a malfunction in the navigation. So even though he could get away from Qwarks ship (why he was put into the seat of the escape pod was beyond him), he couldn't actually land anywhere.

As Ratchet looked out into space he saw a larger ship overtake him.

One that he did _not_ want to see.

"Oh no not you!" Ratchet yelled as a claw came over the top of the pod and pulled him up and into the ship through a field.

Once he was brought fully inside, a Thug came up to the pod. Ratchet had his arms crossed grumpily. He really had not wanted them to find him so soon.

"Get out here now, Night!" the Thug yelled.

"There's no such thing as 'night' in space." Ratchet yelled back. The Thug slammed both of his fist down on the glass of the front, making Ratchet jump.

"Get your ass out here now!"

"NO!" Ratchet yelled back. The Thug then searched around for the exterior emergency release button. Ratchet knew what the Thug was doing and tried to blend in with the back of his seat.

Once the Thug had found the button he pressed it. The front of the pod opened and Ratchet tried to run out the opposite way of the Thug but the Thug was too fast and he grabbed Ratchet by his neck and lifted him up.

"Gah! Let go! You're chocking me!" Ratchet rasped out.

"Oh no. You ain't going anywhere." the Thug said as he placed Ratchet on his feet and used his hand to direct Ratchet around.

They left the docking bay and walked down a corridor. Soon a Markazian woman came the opposite way, and upon seeing them rushed up to Ratchet.

"Let him go, Keven. Artamis wants to see him and told me to escort." the woman said, forcing the Thugs hand off of Ratchets neck.

"He needs to be punished." Kevin snarled.

"Atramis will deal with it," the woman said, placing her hand on the top of Ratchets head, "Now go back to what you were doing previously." and with that the Markazian woman led Ratchet down the hall.

* * *

A middle aged looking Markazian male was pacing back and forth in the control room of the ship. No one ells was in the room as the man had wanted to be alone.

After a while of his pacing the main door opened and the Markazian woman, leading Ratchet, came in.

"Here's, Night." the woman said, pushing Ratchet forward.

"I keep telling you that I'm _not_ Night!" Ratchet protested.

"Thank you, Kathrin." the man said, stopping his pacing.

"Is there anything ells you need, Artamis?" the woman, Kathrin, asked.

"Yeah the kid needs better cloths," the man, Artamis, said "and tell everyone that 'Night' is now 'Ratchet', seeing as how insistent he's been about his name these last two years." Kathrin gave a small nod and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Artamis marched over to Ratchet and slapped him across the cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Artamis yelled, grabbing Ratchet, who wasn't looking at Artamis, by the shoulders and shook him, "Haven't I been telling you that it is too dangerous for you out there!"

"It's not dangerous." Ratchet obstinately said, his head still turned in the direction that it was slapped.

"Yes it is and you need to stay on this ship if you want to live."

"You talk as if I'm being hunted. But the only ones hunting me is you." Ratchet said, finally looking at Atramis with a glare.

"I ju-"

"Artamis. Wolf is here." a woman's voice came over the intercom.

"Send him to me," Artamis replied. Grabbing Ratchet by his wrist, Artamis lead him to another room.

"Are you actually going to let someone into your room?" Ratchet snidely asked.

"Only you and Wolf," came the short reply, "Wait in here." Artamis demanded, tossing Ratchet forward into the room.

"No way!" I wanna see big brother!" Ratchet protested and got a locked door in his face.

"Stupid Artamis..." Ratchet pouted. He went up to the bed and just stared at it for a while.

'I'll mess up his bed.' Ratchet thought and jumped up on the bed and started throwing off pillows.

* * *

Hours later, Artamis entered his room with a set of cloths in one hand and a bowl of soup in the other.

"You must'ave been really exhausted to sleep in your enemies bed." Artamis mumbled upon seeing Ratchet curled up in the centre of the bed with the blanket curled around him like a nest.

'I should take a pic for Jackie.'

* * *

Another few hours later Ratchet woke up. But not in the centre of the bed like he thought he was. He was at the head with a pillow under his head and the covers properly covering him.

And next to him was Artamis, sleeping.

A shiver travelled throughout Ratchet and he slipped out of the bed, peaking over the edge at Artamis.

Ratchet was getting creeped out by Artamis. What Ratchet remembered about him contradicts how he was acting now.

At a growl Ratchet jumped. Then he realized that it was his stomach. Looking around the room he spotted a bowl on a nearby table. He snuck up to it and checked the contents, finding cold soup.

Sighing in disappointment, Ratchet started to look around some more.

Finding a fridge, Ratchet snuck up to it and opened it.

Artamis had woken up by this point and heard someone open his fridge. He looked over and saw a fuzzy Ratchet tail sticking out from the open fridge door. Artamis got out of bed and quietly walked up behind Ratchet.

"What are you doing?" Artamis asked tiredly, causing Ratchet to jump.

"I'm hungry." Ratchet said, now facing Artamis with his guard up.

"Good guard, too honest." Artamis observed.

"Here," Artamis reached into the fridge and pulled out a sealed cup with an attached spoon, "Eat this pudding then go back to bed."

"Where?" Ratchet asked, opening his pudding cup while watching Artamis walk back to the bed.

"Right beside me." Artamis responded as he got back into bed.

"That's weird!" Ratchet protested.

"Yeah but I can keep a better eye on ya an' make sure you don't run off again," Artamis explained, "Now finish your food and go to bed." Ratchet eyed Artamis suspiciously as he took his time eating the pudding.

When he was finished, instead of putting it in the trash he simply dropped it on the floor.

"I know you did that on purpose," Artamis said and Ratchet was surprised that he could even hear that, "Pick it up and put it in the trash." Ratchet stood there for a while then decided that it would be a good idea to not make Artamis angry and picked up the empty pudding cup and spoon and put them in the trash.

"Now get to bed, and I mean now." Artamis said, starting to sound grumpy.

"You know you're starting to sound like a grumpy grandpa?" Ratchet remarked, going up to the bed slowly.

"I am a grumpy grandpa. In. Bed. _Now_."

"Fine..." Ratchet complied, moving at a normal pace and crawling into the bed as far away from Artamis as possible.

* * *

Ratchet didn't think that he would have been able to fall back to sleep yet he found himself being shaken awake.

"C'mon kiddo, gotta get up."

"U~gh! Don't call me 'kiddo'," Ratchet groaned, "That sounds weird."

"And I've already forgotten what you call yourself. Now get up." Artamis said and pulled the covers off of Ratchet. Ratchet glared at Artamis but got up non-the-less. Next thing he had something soft thrown into his face.

"Get in the shower." Artamis ordered.

"I dun wanna"

" _I dun care_." Artamis mocked, going up to Ratchet and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"You're taking a shower and changing into new cloths." Artamis said as he stepped into the bathroom.. He plopped Ratchet down in the tub then turned the shower on.

"That's cold!" Ratchet cried, his cloths getting wet.

"Then make it warmer and take a proper shower," Artamis demanded walking out of the bathroom, "And you're not leaving 'till you do."

* * *

Not having any choice Ratchet washed, dried, and dressed himself in his new plain light purple t-shirt and straight legged blue pants. As he left the bathroom he made sure to put on his best glare for Artamis.

Noticing Ratchet come out Artamis went up to him and sniffed the top of his head.

"Good you're clean." Artamis said, stepping away from Ratchet's flailing hands.

"Stop acting weird!" Ratchet said forcefully.

"How am I acting weird?" Artamis asked, "And it's time for breakfast."

* * *

Ratchet never got the chance to explain to Artamis how he was acting weird as said person pushed him into a ventilation shaft and told him to get to the mess hall through there without making a sound.

There was the Artamis that he remembered.

Though why was Artamis asking him go to the mess hall through the ventilation? Sure he had never been in this part of the ventilation before but he knew the rest like the back of his hand.

Maybe part of the ventilation changed since the last time he went through it?

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship, Artamis was making his way to the mess hall, Kathrin following behind like his personal secretary.

"Where's Ratchet?" Kathrin asked at the lack of Lombax.

"Vent." Came the short reply and proving that he hadn't forgotten what Ratchet calls himself.

"Kevin?"

"I don't have any proof. So until then he'll take the safest routes and stay in my room."

"In that case wouldn't Ratchet be safer away from the ship?" Kathrin asked, though she already knew the stubborn answer.

"Tachyon will find him easier that way."

* * *

Looking down on the mess hall, Ratchet saw that some of the kids that he knew were gone and two new kids took their place.

Ratchet had never seen their species before.

They had whitish skin and red, or pink, maybe it was maroon, hair. One kid had it in a Mohawk and the other had it in...

Horns? Over gelled pigtails?

"How long are you gonna stay up there, Ratchet." Ratchet heard Artamis ask.

Seeing no other reason to stay in the vent, Ratchet popped off the grate he was looking through while grumbling about how Artamis did remember his name and flipped out, handing onto the edge for a minute before dropping down to the floor.

"You know your vents are abnormally huge?" Ratchet asked rhetorical.

"Sit down and eat." was Artamis only response.

Ratchet glared at Artamis before stomping over to an empty seat, far from the new kids, and angerly sat down, resting his chin in his right hand.

"As you guys may have noticed there are two knew kids," Artamis announced boredly, "They're twins, Vendra and Neften Prog. Treat them how you treat everyone ells and finish your food in 30 minutes." with that everyone started eating, ignoring everyone ells around them.

Ratchet picked at his food as he ate. He didn't like eggs that much, preferred pancakes. Ratchet looked over at the Prog twins.

It was odd for Artamis to not say what species they were.

"Hey!" Ratchet called. The clattering from eating stopped save for a few children who just ignored the world around them.

"What species are guys?" Ratchet asked and everyone who wasn't eating looked at the Prog twins.

"Well..." the one with the pigtail horns things looking hair said. At that moment Kevin, who was in a corner watching the children, had gotten up and started striding towards Ratchet. Noticing this, Artamis got up from his seat and rushed to Ratchet.

"We don't-" the one who spoke before had started, but stopped as Artamis lifted Ratchet up under his arms and caries him back to where he was sitting, using his foot to scoot another chair close to him.

"You are going to eat. Not talk." Artamis said, scooting his own untouched food in front of Ratchet. When Artamis looked up, the other children had started eating again and Kevin was eyeing him almost angerly.

At first Ratchet was surprised that Artamis would do something like this. Kids only sat at this table if they were being unruly or extremely picky about their food. Ratchet hadn't done either.

'So why not play this game?' Ratchet thought, staring at the food in front at him and doing well to hid his smirk.

"Start eating or you're going to be here all day." Artamis said, picking up a tablet to find something to read. That's when Ratchet figured out what game he was going to play.

Kids you didn't eat their food all day went hungry and had to sleep alone in a dark and creepy room. You learned to eat the food in front of you after that.

That was the game that Ratchet was going to play. He knew of a way out of that room. It was how he got out the last few times he was here.

'So let the game start'

"I don't really like eggs." Ratchet mumbled, trying to put on a good show.

"Too bad. That's what's for breakfast." Artamis replied coolly.

"Pancakes are better." Ratchet said, turning his nose up and raising his voice.

"You'll get pancakes the day after tomorrow. Now eat." Ratchet was a little annoyed at Artamis's response. It was too calm.

"Well that's okay. If I don't eat now and get hungry later you'll just give my a pudding cup like you did last night." Ratchet said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I gave you one because you were hungry through no fault of your own." Artamis explained, setting down his tablet and getting up to force Ratchet to face his food.

"Now eat or go hungry. 30 minutes are almost up." Artamis said, getting a little grumpy. Exactly what Ratchet wanted.

"Haha! You're turning into a grumpy grandpa again!" Ratchet teased. Not a moment later his plate was lifted away from him.

Ratchet straightened up in surprise. This had never happened before. Usually it was hours before your food got taken away.

"30 minutes are up," Artamis said, placing the plate of food away from Ratchet, "You're staying with me for the day."

"What..." Ratchet asked dumbfounded. Artamis never did this. First he always told one of the other few adults to watch over a kid who refused to eat. Second, he never let a kid follow him around like a puppy.

"You're going to learn the things that Wolf knows," Artamis explained, "Stay by my side and don't wander away."

Ratchet was so dumbfounded by Artamis's actions that he just sat where he was, staring at him like he had turned into a Blarg.

Which just annoyed Artamis and he grabbed Ratchet's wrist and pulled him along.

"Didn't I just say to stay be my side."

* * *

-Planet Kerwan

Clank wasn't able to find out where Qwark had went with Ratchet, and trying to find someone to help him was next to impossible.

The last planet he had visited was in pretty bad shape from the Blarg invasion and the army that was there abandoned their post leaving their commander behind.

That was also where he met up with Wolf.

And Wolf was furious.

Somehow he had learned about Ratchet's kidnapping and yelled at Clank for not keeping a better eye on him or not listening to Ratchet when he said not to go to Umbris.

 _"But you had told us to talk to Qwark."_

 _"No. I told Ratchet to stay away from Qwark after talking to him on Rilgar. This is the first time I'm meeting you."_

Clank remembered the conversation he had with Wolf on that planet and if what Wolf said at that time was true, then who had he met back on Rilgar?

Also, why did he do the things that he did back on Umbris despite all the warning signs that Ratchet gave.

Then another thought struck him. Why did he care so much about that child? As far as he had checked, and recalls, he doesn't have a parental program.

"'That is because of the phantoms.'" Clank heard a whisper behind him and quickly turned around.

But no one was there.

* * *

 _Date: XXXXXXXX_

 _Over turning the False Queen of Fastoon is harder then I had thought._

 _I have tried multiple times to get the Council to officially denounce the need for a Queen but I think they may have been bought._

 _I mean, the purpose of having a Queen was for traditional events and festivals, not as a ruler. The "Royal" family was meant to stay as a place holder and to never hold power. That was what the Council and ambassador was for. The Council listened to the populace and the ambassador would talk to the President of the Polaris Galaxy._

 _Right now my mother does all of that._

 _I guess my next step is to talk to the President._

* * *

 **End of Chapter Seven**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Missing and Escape**

A week had gone by and Ratchet had yet to figure out what in the universe was going on.

Firstly there was Artamis' unusual behaviour like holding his hand whenever he tried to sneak away and getting him his own bed (even though it was still in Artamis' room).

Secondly, Artamis' crew was gossiping quite a bit about what was going on in the galaxy.

The only things Ratchet was able to hear from the various crew members before Artamis dragged him away was that galactic soldiers on planet Batalia ran off, the Blarg home planet was abandoned due to pollution, the Blarg was illegally dumping toxic waist into the waters of the resort planet Pokitaru causing the the wildlife to mutate and made Pokitaru unsafe for visitors (which made Ratchet a little upset as he really wanted to go there) and that the President of the galaxy was either missing, or kidnapped.

The rumours on that topic wasn't quite clear.

"Seriously," Ratchet heard Artamis grumble as he pulled Ratchet down the hall, "What is the President even doing?"

Ratchet was curious as to what Artamis meant as all the rumours pointed to the President was missing in one form or another. Though there was no way he was going to ask Artamis for clarification.

Then, without even realizing that Ratchet had even done anything, he had found his tongue being held between Artamis' fingers.

"Why did you stick your tongue out at me." Artamis asked, crouching down to Ratchet's eye level.

"Eye buzinsth." Ratchet attempted an answer.

Artamis stared at Ratchet who held his gaze until Artamis let go of his tongue and put his hand on his forehead.

* * *

-Planet Kerwan

This past week for Clank hadn't been a walk in the park either. He had been simultaneously looking for Ratchet and finding a way to take care of Chairman Dreck, and even though searching for Ratchet came first, Clank had more info on what Dreck was up to and where he may be then any information on Ratchet.

Or Qwark for that matter.

Although Clank had reported to the authorities that Ratchet was missing, everyone was too panicked and stressed out about the President of the galaxy going missing to care about one little child.

Or was the President kidnapped?

"Any news?" Kira asked Clank as soon as he had entered her apartment.

Kira had been _kind_ enough to let Clank stay at her apartment while he searched for Ratchet. Though Clank suspected Kira was letting him stay there more out of her desire to remind Clank that he had missed up.

It made logical sense as she made it a point to bring up the fact that he had let Qwark take Ratchet away at least once a day.

"Unfortunately there is no new news regarding Ratchet, though I have found that Chairma-"

"I don't _care_ about Dreck." Kira interupted. It wasn't that Kira wasn't concerned about the state of the galaxy, but she felt like she was one of the two people that actually cared that a little six year old child was kidnapped.

"I do apologize, though I do believe that if I continue to look for Dreck along side searching for Ratchet that Ratchet will be found as Qwark is associated with the Chairman."

"Was it that mysterious person that 'suggested' that idea." Kira sighed. After what Clank had told her what a mysterious person had said she had her doubts about some of the ideas that Clank came up with.

"I have not had an encounter with that mysterious person since a week ago but I have found an O2 mask and an info bot that contained coordinates to planet Hoven where Chairman Dreck is having a missile built that could destroy an entire planet in my ship the other day."

"Please tell me you're not going to go to a place that has a missile that has the potential to destroy an entire planet in hopes that Ratchet will be there." Kira dead-paned.

"No. I am going there to destroy the missile in hopes that wherever Ratchet may be will not get destroyed by that missile."

* * *

-Artamis' Ship

Ratchet hadn't even realized that he was sick until Artamis had picked him up after feeling his forehead which Ratchet protested against as it was very not Artamis like, plopped him down in a chair in his room and shoved a thermometer in his face.

After a lit of protesting and refusal to take medicine, Ratchet was finally put into his bed and told to go to sleep.

Then Artamis left the room.

 _He left the room._

Ratchet was finally alone! He could _finally_ find a way off of this ship!

' _Clang clang_ '

Ratchet had woken up to a sound like someone was knocking on metal.

'Wait,' Ratchet thought, 'When did I fall asleep?'

' _Clang clang_ '

There was that knock again. It didn't sound like it came from the door though.

Ratchet got out of bed and wandered towards the bathroom thinking that the knocking wound was coming from that direction.

' _Clang clang_ '

There it was again! It _was_ coming from the bathroom.

Before Ratchet entered the bathroom he looked around to make sure Artamis was no where in sight. Not seeing anyone, or anything for that matter, that could interrupt him from his investigation, and hopeful escape, he entered the bathroom and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Is someone there?" Ratchet whispered, coughing a bit.

' _Tink tink tink_ ' was Ratchet's only reply.

"So... that's a 'yes'?" Ratchet asked a little bit louder then a whisper and got the same noise as a response.

"Yah know, if you can speak you can say a few words, " Ratchet said, getting a little annoyed, "No one's going to hear but me."

There was silence for a while. Almost as if the one making the earlier noise was contemplating on whether or not to speak.

Then there was a whisper so faint that Ratchet wasn't even sure that anything was said.

"If you just said something could you say it again louder?"

"Ratchet," a voice audibly whispered, "Over here."

"Here where?"

"Up here. Next to the shower."

Ratchet stood next to the shower and looked up to meet a pair of green eyes so pail Ratchet only saw the pupils at first.

"Are you Vendra or Neftin?" Ratchet asked. Even though he had been able to figure out who was Vendra and who was Neftin he couldn't tell by their eyes alone.

"Vendra, and you want to get out of here right?"

"... Yeah..." Ratchet replied slowly, "But how did you know that? Kevin didn't send you did he?"

"He tried, but Neftin and I knocked him and his lackeys out." Vendra explained.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Ratchet accused, stepping back ever so slightly.

"Please just trust me," Vendra begged, "If you can get out and tell someone about this place maybe Neftin and I can go back to where we lived before."

"Why me?"

"Because you can fly a ship and have already been out there. Now hury up before someone comes!"

Ratchet still wasn't quite sure if he could trust her but he really needed this chance. There was just one problem.

"Okay, but how am I suppose to get up there."

"I'll just use my powers." Vendra replied matter of factly.

"Your wha-AH!" Ratchet exclaimed. He was floating off of the ground and heading up to the vent that Vendra was in.

After being placed safely in the vent Ratchet took a few breaths.

"That was SO-mph!" Ratchet was interrupted by Vendra's hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! Noise travels in these vents don't you know that!" Vendra scolded.

"Yeah of course, but that was really really cool!" Ratchet said excitedly, his voice becoming a bit hoarse as he was trying not to cough.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I don't think so..."

"Why not?"

"I'll explain on the way as we really should get moving." Vendra said as she stated heading down the vent.

* * *

Artamis was starting to think that it was a bit too quiet in his room.

Was it actually a smart idea to leave Ratchet alone while he was sick?

The escape artist.

That had to be watched like a hawk to make certain that he didn't disappear into the galaxy that was being pulled apart one planet at a time.

"He better still be there." Artamis grumbled as he got out of his chair on the command deck and briskly walked to his room.

* * *

Ratchet was disappointed to learn that he couldn't learn the same thing that Vendra could do because they were completely different species.

Once they had gotten to their destination they dropped down from the vent.

"Well we're here." Vendra said.

They were in the hangar where all of the personal ships were held.

Looking around, Ratchet noticed a few of Artamis' crew, who seemed to be in league with Kevin, laying on the floor unmoving.

"You sure you just knocked them out?" Ratchet asked, hoping that they weren't for the fact that it was too unsettling to think that two kids his own age were murderers.

"Yep, all of them are still breathing. Now c'mon we got a ship ready for you." Vendra said inviting Ratchet to follow her.

"'NIGHT WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!'" Artamis' angry voice came over the intercom. Both Ratchet and Vendra crouched down fast while squeezing their hands over their ears.

"Ooww..." Vendra wined, slowly standing up, "Who's, 'Night'?"

"It's the stupid name they gave me..." Ratchet grumbled, also standing up from his crouch.

"You guys!" Ratchet and Vendra looked in the direction that the voice came from.

"You better hurry before these guys wake up from that yelling!"

"C'mon, Neftin's right," Vendra said, "We'd better hurry."

Vendra and Ratchet ran in the direction of Neftin's voice and were almost there when someone grabbed Vendra from behind, causing her to screech in surprise.

"Vendra!" Neftin yelled out and Ratchet spun around to see what had happened.

Ratchet saw that Vendra was being held by his most hated person.

"You brats aren't going anywhere." Kevin sneered, holding Vendra tight against his chest with one arm.

"Run, Ratchet!" Vendra yelled, "You've gotta get out a here!"

"But..." Ratchet said in a small voice. He then felt his feet leave the floor and being flown backwards. Ratchet landed with an 'oomph' into Neftin who made quick work of getting him into the pilot seat and strapping him in.

"Vendra and I will hold him back. You just get out of here!" Neftin explained as he started up the ship. He then jumped down to the floor as the ships hatch started to close.

"But he'll-"

"JUST GO!" the Prog twins yelled in unison.

"Oh no you don't." Kevin growled as he reached for his gun with his free hand. Neftin saw what he was reaching for and latched onto Kevin's arm.

"Let go of me you fucking brat!"

Ratchet was at a loss as to what to do. The twins were getting hurt and he was safe inside a ship.

One of Artamis' personal ships.

Ratchet quickly turned on the ships communication system and after insuring that the communications were connected to the main ship he cleared his throat.

"Ahem testing testing." Ratchet said and was satisfied when he heard his own voice over the main ships intercoms.

Hey Artamis! If yah want me come and get me!" Ratchet declared, "I'm in the hangar! Catch me if you can!"

As soon as he was done he cut off the ships communication system and stretched for the pedals so he would still be able to see where he was going and peeled out of the hangar, hoping the the Prog twins would be safe soon.

* * *

 _Date: XXXXXXXX_

 _I've been trying for months to talk to the president. Every time I make an appointment I get a call the day before saying that it's been canceled!_

 _I'm still trying to get an appointment but right now it's become a bit difficult as I have been told that my son had ran away from my mother (for a very good reason) and he is now back in the protective custody of the Azimuths._

 _Though I am unsure if I will ever get a chance to talk with the president as a friend of mine has brought me a disturbing watch._

 _Well it wasn't the watch itself that was disturbing but what was inside of it._

 _Inside the watch was a picture of my son and the Azimuth's son._

 _My son and the Azimuth boy are only 4 and 6._

 _But in the picture that's inside the watch._

 _They're adults._

* * *

 **End of Chapter Eight**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hoven**

Clank landed on the snowy planet of Hoven. Taking a glance around he spotted a trail that looked like it would lead into the bomb factory itself an up in the sky was a missile transport ship.

Already loaded with the missile made to destroy planets.

Clank just hoped that he would be able to stop it in time.

* * *

Ratchet wasn't sure where he was heading exactly. It was as if he was the one on autopilot and not the ship. He didn't even want to go this way, he wanted to go to Veldin. No one bothered him there, and he was basically free to do what he wanted. None of the adults made him do anything and the only time that he did get in trouble they explained to him why what he had done at that time was dangerous and why he shouldn't do it again.

A quick double beep from the ship snapped Ratchet out of his thoughts and he saw that he was approaching a snowy planet.

'Why did I fly here?' Ratchet thought as he mindlessly prepared to land.

* * *

There was a small battalion of Blarg at the factory who were determined to keep Clank from adventuring forward. Along with the native wild life that were determined to eat him.

Clank was never more thankful to be made of metal.

"Ow!"

Clank heard a cry from behind him and quickly looked back to see who it had belonged to as it was too sharp to have belonged to a Blarg.

Was there other residence of this planet?

Clank was under the impression that the only inhabitants were the Blarg (temporary) and the Anklebiters (native wildlife).

Did some of the Blarg bring their family along?

Clank had kept a look out in the direction that the cry had come from, seeing if there was any movement.

Not seeing or hearing anything Clank had begun to wonder if there was a malfunction in his auditory sensors and made a note to get it scanned once he was done here.

* * *

The Ankle biters had Ratchet surrounded and up a tree.

Pretty high up too as the creatures could jump.

Ratchet had already been bitten on the tail by one and now he kept his tail wrapped around him, refusing to look at it.

"Can't these things just leave me alone," Ratchet wined, "I came, I saw, and now I wanna leave." Ratchet was now on the verge of calling out for help as he was starting to shiver despite not feeling cold.

But was there even anyone around to hear him?

He wished that whatever force had made him land here had left him alone so that he could go back to Veldin.

"Someone." Ratchet called out in a gravelly voice that was quieter than he had hoped.

After clearing his throat he tried again but got much of the same result.

Now he was starting to get scared. What if no one found him?

He'd be a frozen, hidden, Lombax tree ornament!

'If only I had my wrench...'

* * *

Clank was sure that he was hearing a voice but he could not make out what the voice was saying.

Perhaps his auditory receptors really were malfunctioning.

The only reason Clank was going back in the direction of the yelp he had heard in the first place was because he had run out of ammo.

"Some..." a hoarse whisper called out. It was clearer than before, making Clank think that he should respond.

"Is someone there?"

"He-..." the same voice responded. Clank walked closer to the source of the voice.

"If there is someone there can you speak up?" Clank asked, hoping that he was not talking to thin air.

"Clan-..." the voice got a little louder, and Clank was sure that his name was said.

"Yes?" Clank answered questioningly, stepping closer to the source of the voice.

"Up... here..."

Clank took a step closer and Anklebiters popped up out of the snow.

"Oh dear." Clank said and started dodging the snowballs with teeth.

As Clank was dodging them he worked his way closer to the tree to look up it. He had to know who, if anyone, was up there.

Once he was finally able to look up he saw a little Lombax boy with a bloody tail tip and inadequate clothing for the cold.

"Ratchet!?" Clank was surprised to see the boy. He really did not believe that he would meet up with him here. Yet here the boy was. Stuck up a tree.

"Ah!" Clank had gotten distracted for a minute and was nearly bitten by one of the creatures. Sure he would not feel much in the way of pain but he did not like the idea of trying to remove dents.

"Ratchet, Clank called up to him as he was trying not to get teeth dents, "I have to go buy more ammunition. I know it is not ideal but please stay where you are until I get back."

Clank looked up to Ratchet to make sure that he had heard and understood him.

"I will be back as soon as I can." Clank said once he saw Ratchet nod his head.

* * *

Ratched watched Clank run off and noticed that the Anklebiters followed.

Seeing this as his chance to get out of the stupid tree, like he was going to stay up there despite what Clank had told him, he moved to make his way down.

Though he stopped and made himself as small as possible when he spotted a Blarg soldier.

Now he really wished that he had his stuff so that he would have had something to distract the Bargian with long enough for him to run away.

Would Clank even have enough ammo to fight off this Blarg?

Ratchet watched the Blargian as he walked closer to the tree he was in. The Blarg soldier seemed to be looking at something on the ground. Ratchet looked around at the ground below him, trying not to move too much in the process, and noticed something in the snow among the footprint.

Ratchet was hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. It shouldn't be what he thought it was as Clank didn't seem to have noticed it.

Though as Ratchet carefully took a close look at the path he climbed up he realized that he was in a lot more danger than he thought.

With the way his voice was, there was no way that he was going to get Clanks attention without alerting the Bargian first.

* * *

Clank bought the ammunition, took care of the Anklebiters that had followed him, bought ammunition _again_ , and was finally on his way back to the tree Ratchet was in.

As soon as he got to the tree Ratchet was no longer in it. Looking around, Clank saw blood in the snow and followed what appeared to be Blarg footsteps. Following the footsteps, Clank saw the Blarg the footsteps belonged to carrying Ratchet slung over his shoulder. Even though Ratchet was putting all of his strength into beating the Blargs back, the Blargian continued on as if nothing was happening.

Without hesitation Clank took aim at the Blarg's feet and fired, causing the Blargian to stumble and loosen his grip on Ratchet long enough for the boy to break free and scramble to Clank who was also running up to him.

Getting in between Ratchet and the soldier, Clank took careful aim at the Blarg's legs and hands. Even though he had shot the others more fatally he did not wish to do so in front of Ratchet.

Once the Blargian was on his knees grumbling in pain, Clank grabbed Ratchets wrist and tried to fling Ratchet in front of him so that if the Blargian was still able to move enough to shoot at them Clank would be the first one shot.

* * *

Ratchet aloud Clank to lead him though gentle nudges to safety. More out because of what he heard the Blarg soldier say to someone over his communicator then the promise of a warm ship.

What did they mean by wiping out Ratchet's existence?

How could there be more than one of him?

* * *

 _Date: XXXXXXXX_

 _This universe is wrong._

 _I had my friend lead me to where he had found the watch._

 _It was a hidden cave on Veldin, and when I say hidden I mean with a hologram._

 _My friend was part of an archaeological team that was looking to see if there was, at one point, native life on Veldin when they found this cave._

 _They had tried to find out how old the things in the cave were but every method came back in error._

 _After looking through the items in that cave I came to the conclusion that this universe, the one we are in right now, was a product of someone manipulating time._

 _But why?_

* * *

 **End of Chapter Nine**

So this chapter has been written out in a notebook for... a year maybe? Maybe more?

Anyways, my head is full of Ao no Exorcist and Breath of the Wild at the moment and untill I get those out of my head I won't be able to think of this.


End file.
